Enjoy the Silence
by MrsSand
Summary: Everyone has to make choices in their life. Kakuzu nor Hidan never saw this choice coming. BoyxBoy KakuHida Rated M for a reason.
1. Something

Two or three chapters, I promise, I will end it. I swear. :) And yes, I do like to break up time segments a lot, so you'll see a lot of '-' in this story. Anyway! Enjoy =D

The first day he arrived there, he didn't think it was so bad.

When he arrived, Hidan met his old childhood friend, Deidara Iwa. He was even felicitously welcomed by a woman called Konan, which without a doubt, was one of the most gorgeous women whom the Jashinist had ever met. As nice as she was, never mind the fact that the leader of the whole organization was married to her. Hidan never thought much of people, or cared for many, for that matter, but the leader of Akatsuki, Pain, was a complete and utter asshole. Now, even though Konan had talked fondly of him, Hidan had yet to meet him face-to-face. All he saw of this "leader" was the holographic image in rainbow tints that had stood adjacent to him in the dark room, on the first day he arrived. The figure had spoke with a voice void of all emotion, which struck Hidan as odd. It was as if the man was dead, not that he was exactly living at the state of a hologram. He shrugged the odd feeling off and leaned on his scythe as the Leader of the Akatsuki spoke to him quickly and sternly. "... Do you understand Hidan?" however, Hidan was less than listening to the man, he was stuck in his own mind, wondering why the hell a deadly organization of criminals had a rainbow holographic colour to them.

'_Beam me up, Scotty, why fucking don't ya?' _Hidan thought, chuckling inwardly at this. The hologram's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as the albino was not listening.

"HIDAN." he spoke up. Miraculously, the Jashinist did in fact snap out of his thought process. "Huh? What? Oh fuck, sorry man." not that he actually was, but never mind that. Pain sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "... Just... Pay attention, all right?" his low voice muttered, trying to push the anger to the back of his mind. Hidan raised an eyebrow, but nodded all the same. "Okay, sure." he said, not in the mood to argue. Hidan just wanted out of this room, as it brought on a creepy kind of presence. Pain nodded simply, then went back to explaining the situation and goals of the Akatsuki. Once he had finished, Hidan noticed the eyes of the man across from him glint in a calm, yet dangerous way.

"So, now. In Akatsuki, we group in pairs. I assure you, not everyone... Gets along with their partner, say as well as Konan and myself..."

'_Because you're married to her, asshole.' _

"But all the same, the groups are paired through who would make a good contribution at the end of the day." he said, his voice sounding a bit more pleased now, as if he had come up with a genius idea. No matter what the head of Akatsuki was feeling, Hidan's mind thought up a new conception:

'_Tool.'_

"Kay, so who am I paired with?" Hidan asked, frowning at this. The idea of a partner didn't excite the Jashinist in the least. He would be able to give a better than 'good' contribution at the end of the day without one. Even though Hidan could not see it, he felt Pain's face contort to a wicked smile. He was sure it was there, no matter if he was hiding it or not.

"Your partner is a man named Kakuzu. Now, I know you're immortal, so of course you'll have a rebuttal to this, but Kakuzu is kind of like yourself, Hidan. While not a Jashinist, he has five hearts to help him get along." Pain explained, as if this was all planned out. Hidan frowned, hating the man even more after the useless and long prattle.

"Not fucking immortal. He's durable at the least." Hidan frowned, the anger awaking in the front of his mind, setting a dull headache in its place. Pain's eyes seemed to hit a snag in the coversation, but recovered quickly. He coughed and shook his head. "No matter, Deidara is outside waiting for you. So you'll meet your partner tomorrow. Goodnight Hidan and goodbye." the voice said, as the hologram faded, then dispersed into small dots. Hidan growled outwardly, but turned on his heel and sauntered out of the dark room. When he opened the door, the blond bomber was indeed waiting for him, as Pain had said.

'_Oh he's good, I'll give the fucker that.' _he thought, then nodded in Deidara's direction. "Hey Deidara." at this, Deidara grinned. "Oh hey Hidan, un. So, Konan told me to show you to your room. Also, I wanna talk to you about Kakuzu." the blond explained, his tone soft. Hidan raised an eyebrow, but nodded as they began to walk down the hall. "Kakuzu's kinda..."

"Kinda what, Deidara?" Hidan asked, frowning. The dull headache began to beat against the inside of his head, as a mad man would beat against a door to get into something. To Hidan's question, Deidara said:

"Pious, mean, greedy... Mean... Ummm... Impatient, more so than you, yeah." Deidara explained. "It's hard to say, but you might wanna watch out, ya know?" the bomber suggested. Hidan stared at Deidara, then began to laugh. Not the usual lunatic like convulsions, but an actual healthy, half sane chortle.

"Watch out? Fuck, you're funny!" he grinned, running a hand through his pulled back hair. Deidara watched the Jasinist as they finally began to walk again, after the little outburst the albino had. "Seriously, Hidan, un. Kakuzu could rip ya apart, then you'll have a hard time getting yourself back together. I mean, Konan would have to do it. She's okay at stitching, but Kakuzu is the best in Akatsuki, un." Deidara scolded, as though he was a mother figure to Hidan. The immortal however, did not need a mother. He had one back in Yugakure, who loved him, but only at a few feet apart, seeing as he had murdered more than a few neighbors in his home town. "Listen, I'll be fine!" Hidan grinned and slapped a hand against Deidara's back firmly. The blond grunted and looked at Hidan with his one visible eye.

"Alright, hmm." Deidara sighed, smiling softly. "Anyway, how's your family... If you didn't kill them, that is, yeah." he snickered. Hidan stuck out his tongue, but smiled easily then. "Well, I didn't, you fucker. All my sister's are good... All of them." Hidan mused.

"How many do you have again, hmm?" Deidara inquired. Hidan looked thoughtful and rubbed his chin, as if there was to be a beard in place.

"Well, there's Arashi, Kyouki, Hitori, Satsu, Shi, Kyojin, Fumetsu, Akumu, and Youkaiko. They are all good as can be, I suppose. Arashi's a Jashinist now, as far as I know." he shrugged. "My mom still likes me, but she's scared shitless that I'll do something, so I'm not going to think about going back so soon..."

"What about your... Dad?" Deidara asked softly. Hidan looked directly at the blond and frowned, the usual 'I want' line appeared on his forehead. "Still hates me." Hidan muttered, bitterly. "Let's leave the family topic alone, okay?"

"Deal, un." Deidara said softly. Hidan smiled slightly and looked ahead down the hall, which was lit with candles adorned on the wall, symmetrical on both sides. As they walked, a awkward feeling flowed between them. Hidan however, didn't really mind. It gave him time to think and imagine his partner. Be that as it may, Hidan just couldn't bring himself to imagine any kind of guy that would soon accompany him so many places. "So, here's your room!" Deidara smiled suddenly, stopping Hidan by his shoulders and turning him towards the door. "It used to be Danna's room, yeah... So, umm... It's all yours." Deidara laughed, but it seemed more sad, than happy.

"Man, what's wrong with you?" Hidan asked, curious to why his childhood friend's face was contorted with hurt. Deidara looked at him and laughed softly.

"Oh nothing... See ya tomorrow Hidan, yeah." he giggled and walked off down the hall, in the direction they had come. Hidan reached a hand out, as if he could drag Deidara back, but stopped in his approach.

"... Who's this Danna anyway?" he asked himself as he opened the door. "Ugh, I shouldn't give a fuck... I'll find out sometime." he furrowed his eyebrows and walked into his room.

That night, Hidan slept well, but he could never quite shake the feeling that he had. Something was wrong with his friend, more so, that he actually cared too much.

The next day, when he awoke, it was to two green and red eyes, which were narrowed in a dangerous way. "There is no way you can sleep in this late." the low voice seethed. Hidan's eyes widened, but he did not get angry like he thought he would. His mind filled with utter confusion to who the Christmas coloured eyes belonged to.

'_Wha?'_

"Hidan, if that's your name. Did you even listen to me just then?" the voice continued to question in the angry tone it was yet to let go. Hidan continued to blink, his eyes hurting from the sun blaring through the window and onto his sleepy features.

'_Whafuck?'_

"For Christ's sake... HIDAN." at this, Hidan did in fact get angry.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he shrieked. "My name is not a fucking right to say every other Jashin damn word! Who are you and WHAT the fuck do you want!" he asked, enraged. The eyes looked surprised, then went back to the original death glare.

"My, aren't you just a ray of sunshine. Anyway, get up, I don't have time for this-" "WHO ARE YOU?" Hidan cut the mysterious man off. At this, the man stood up straight. Hidan's eyes followed and found that the man was one of the tallest whom he'd ever met. _'Well, I'll be damned.'_ he thought and sat up.

"My name is Kakuzu. I'm your partner." the man known as Kakuzu said. Hidan frowned and rubbed the top of his head, as Kakuzu continued. "Now get ready, we have to leave for a mission." he muttered and walked out swiftly, slamming the door behind him. The Jashinist stared down the door, as if it were a showdown of sorts, then gave up, after a wasted five minutes had passed.

"Fucking dick head doesn't know who he's talking to." the albino whispered under his breath and jumped out of bed.

Rituals for Hidan were moments of relief. He was able to connect with the one whom he loved the most:

"Jashin." as he muttered the words breathlessly, they seemed almost perfect. The sound of his voice was shakey, as he was losing blood, but it was none the less beautiful. Just as he moved the black spike like weapon and dug it into his heart, for the almost climatic feeling of his ritual, did he hear the one thing he never thought he would.

"Want to explain what the hell you're doing, Hidan?" the voice of his partner, Kakuzu uttered to him. All of the built up pleasure and pain melted into anger as he sat up in one swift and painful motion, the spike plunging through his heart and into the ground behind him. "Excuse me?"

"_What _are you doing?" Kakuzu asked again, slower this time, as if Hidan had a comprehension problem. Realizing this, Hidan's anger only boiled more.

"A fucking ritual! Do _not _fucking interrupt it, seriously!" the Jashinist cursed, his magenta eyes burning into Kakuzu's red and green ones. If Kakuzu wasn't the way he was, he would have cared and said sorry, but this is not the case, so he could only grunt and shake his head. "Whatever, just finish soon. We have to get this bounty collected. I don't want to have to stay at a hotel because of you." the rough voice growled out from under the dark coloured mask. Hidan twitched shook his head.

"I can't fucking finish now. Thanks a lot, asshole."

"No, it's my pleasure." Kakuzu smirked under the mask slightly, already figuring out what the Jashinist was about. It would be a pain not being able to kill him, but at least he could piss the albino off.

"KAKUZU!"

"So, how's it been?" Konan asked the albino sitting between her legs, his back facing her as she braided his hair. Hidan scoffed, then winced as she pulled on a strand of silver hair nonchalantly. "Kill me."

"That bad, huh?" Konan asked, starting the last part of her French braid. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the softest hair ever?" she inquired, smiling. Hidan snickered and shook his head.

"Nah... But yeah, it's that bad. The first time we battled and he saw me lick the blood off of my scythe, he asked if I ever worried about aids. Fucking ass has it coming. I wish I could knock him off his little stool of dignity." the Jashinist muttered and leaned against Konan. "Any chance of dating a guy that's not Pain?" he questioned, grinning. Konan burst out laughing and kissed the top of Hidan's head.

"Well, no. I'm married to him silly! However, you're very sweet, Hidan. You'll get someone, my love." the blue haired girl chimed and finished on his hair. "Want me to repaint your nails?"

"Fuck yes." Hidan laughed and felt Konan slip away. He laid down on his bed and felt her grab his right leg, setting it on her lap. "Alright, stay still. Now, I'm sure you don't totally hate Kakuzu."

"Hate is an understatement." the Jashinist growled and put his arms behind his head. Konan sighed and painted her friend's nails gently.

'_Uh oh, no good in that... Ho hum... They have to get along some how... Maybe, nah... That wouldn't work... Would it?' _she thought to herself. "Tsk, well, what do you hate about him, Hidan-chan?" she asked playfully. The albino looked to the only girl in Akatsuki and was shocked for a moment.

"You're fucking joking, right?"

"No, I really want to know, Hidan!" she scolded. Hidan blinked, then looked thoughtful.

"Well, he's greedy, pious, old, mean, bossy, hateful of things that could broaden his fucking Jashin damned horizon. I mean, all he seems to care about is money this, money that... And taxes. He hates em' more than me, he says." he drawled out in his smooth velvet like voice. Konan listened, then grinned, coming up with an idea that would help Pain. "Oh? Taxes. Weird thing to be afraid of. Anyway, what about you? What's with the Jashin thing? Are you afraid of the big man?" she asked, amused. Hidan raised an eyebrow at the question, as though Konan was plotting, but ignored it after a small thought.

"Well, yes and no. I respect him, laws yes. But I don't fucking piss myself if he tells me to not do something. I'm only afraid of one aspect..." he trailed off, his face twisting in confusion. Konan looked over, seeing Hidan's face, like it had come upon a road block of sorts.

"Which is?"

"Marriage."

"... You're afraid of marriage!" Konan choked, then began to giggle. As she leaned against the wall, Hidan frowned at her.

"Not just any kind of fucking marriage. In Jashinism, when ya get married, you have to exchange hearts, as a sign of eternal devotement. As cool as that is, no guy, but me, is gay. Jashin doesn't mind that I'm a queer, but he's kinda pissed that I can't marry anyone, since they would all die during a supposed to be simple, marriage. Sure I could try, but the guy would most likely have to be under a fucking operation table while exchanging vows." he mused lightly. Konan raised an eyebrow, then smiled brightly.

"Huh... That is quite difficult." she said. "I'm sure you'll think of something." but Konan already had. Yes, she believed she had _just _the solution to the Akatsuki's two immortal's problem. Soon enough, she would be able to actually have a family, if the two immortal men would stop killing everything in their paths of blind anger. _'Pain sure is going to love this idea... Oh yes...' _

"I love that idea, Konan." Yahiko said, the day after Nagato had let go the life tie, to preserve his strength. "How did you _ever _think of it?" Konan grinned and leaned over the desk swiftly.

"Well, Kakuzu knows, as much as we do, that if he gets married, the government will take taxes off of Akatsuki, which he would love. Also, our child will do so too. Now, Hidan, he doesn't give an honest fuck about money, but his religion says that he needs to marry someone, a Jashinist. Hidan's problem is that he's gay, while no other Jashinist man is. The next best thing to Jashinist, is Kakuzu, who could in fact, live forever if he wanted. The logical solution is that we propose Kakuzu the idea, which he will in fact, agree with in the end." Konan explained. "If you say so, he'll do it."

"... You're a genius, Konan!" Yahiko laughed and stood up, touching noses with her. "I'll go find Kakuzu, but you must find Hidan and make sure he won't talk to Kakuzu today." he grinned evilly.

"Will do, sweetie." Konan purred and parted from him, walking out of the room. Yahiko walked out not minutes later and chuckled.

"This'll be perfect."

"What will, Leader?" Kakuzu asked, frowning. Yahiko turned around and looked up, a smile on his usually emotionless face.

"Oh, just the man I've wanted to see. We need to talk, come in, Kakuzu." the red head chuckled darkly and walked back into the office. Kakuzu watched his leader with an uneasy gaze, but followed him into the dark chamber. "What do you need?"

"I have a proposition." the leader of the Akatsuki said evenly and sat down in his big spinney chair. Kakuzu nodded slightly, but the feeling of unease grew deeper into his mind.

"Alright, shoot." he said, pretending not to be curious. the leader's smile grew and his eyes seemed to twinkle off of the light in the room from the candles.

"You and I both hate taxes."

'_Oh god, tax man... No... But I paid them... I swear...' _

"Kakuzu, pay attention."

"Hai leader-sama." he nodded and watched him carefully.

"Anyway, I found a solution to yo- our problem." Yahiko chimed, almost filled with glee, which Kakuzu questioned greatly.

"We can't cheat taxes, Pain." Informal, but the leader didn't seem to care at this point. No need for formal things now.

"I know that, Kakuzu. That's why we have Hidan."

"Hidan? What exactly does this have to do with _him_?" the miser growled lowly. Yahiko tsk'd Kakuzu's tone and folded his hands on the desk's surface.

"Our dear Hidan has a problem. Jashin needs him to married..."

'_He is not going to bring me into that.' _"Kakuzu, my man, you love, no need, to have those taxes off. You know how much this would help Akatsuki. Konan and I are also planning to introduce a child soon enough."

'_That is a fair bit off of- NO, no, no, no. I am not marrying Hidan. No way.' _Kakuzu thought. "I'm not marrying that..."

"Man? Ha ha, dear Kakuzu... This is not a choice, but an order." Yahiko smiled happily, which scared the stitched ninja slightly.

"Why would I ever do such a stupid thing? Hidan would rather separate himself, than marry me, or be anywhere near me. I feel like wise to him on that point." Kakuzu explained lowly, the dull anger awakening in the pit of his stomach. Yahiko shook his head and frowned now.

"Oh my... Well, that's unfortunate. However, you _will _marry Hidan. If you do, I promise to give some sort of reward. A very nice wedding gift, you could say." he mocked, which only pissed the ex-Kiri shinobi off more.

"... How much?" Kakuzu asked, frowning still. The leader smiled at this and took a piece of paper out of a journal, then scribbled on it. Kakuzu's eyes watched the number of loops the Akatsuki leader seemed to scrawl across the foolscap.

"I hope this will be enough, more if you'll be nice. Perhaps two extra zeros. This will be your money, not the Akatsuki's. I promise." he smiled politely. Kakuzu took the paper as the red head passed it over. He unfolded it and almost dropped the lined sheet.

"Holy lord..." he muttered. "Two more zeros if I'm nice? Jesus Pain..."

"Mhm." the leader nodded and stood up, holding out his hand. "Do we have a deal, Kakuzu?" he asked. Kakuzu looked at the hand and sighed. To him, it seemed as though he was selling his soul to the devil. never mind Hidan's own soul. After a minute of silence, Kakuzu took the hand and shook it curtly.

"You have a deal, Pain." Kakuzu said evenly. Pain pulled his hand away and clapped once, the sound echoing through the room like a taunt to the stitched man.

"Excellent!" he chimed, like he had won the Olympics or a competition of high stakes. Kakuzu however, felt as thought he had lost his whole dignity to money. "You'll get all of the money after you propose to him. I promise." he smiled brightly. "And remember, keep Hidan happy. Which means, don't be cheap." Yahiko explained. "My gift will make up for the expenses you lose by making our Jashinist friend happy!" he smiled more then while sitting back down. "You're excused, Kakuzu. Now, go find him."

"... Fine." he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _'What have I done?' _he asked himself in the inner confinements of his mind.

After Konan had left Hidan, which was a random talk about what he sees in someone, another knock came on the door. The Jashinist growled and looked down at the ritual circle he had created in his own blood, which was dripping from down his left arm.

'_What am I? A fucking celebrity? Can't a guy stab himself in peace and quiet?' _he thought and walked across the room, then opened the door in one swift movement. The silver haired man frowned and rolled his eyes as Kakuzu stood behind the once closed door. "What the fuck do you want?" the Jashinist asked and placed his hands on his hips. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes also, but the looked softened as he looked at Hidan's bleeding arm.

'_I can't marry that... He cuts himself... For a fake god...' _he thought and sighed. "I just want to talk to you about something... And possibly fix that gash on your arm." the stitched man said evenly, trying not to be mean. the magenta eyes of the short man looked over Kakuzu with unease, fear, and anger all in one, then softened when there seemed to be no trick.

"... Come in, but no, you can't touch my fucking cut. It'll heal." the drawling voice Hidan always possessed said curtly. He walked over to his bed and began to sit down. Kakuzu frowned and grabbed Hidan's wrist. "Konan does laundry. Respect the fact she takes hours to get your fucking blood stains out." Kakuzu scolded and watched the Jashinist stare at the contact they had, or Kakuzu's hand gripped onto his wrist, if you please.

"Don't you fucking touch me. I told you that!" Hidan hissed, his eyes flashing fear for a split second, then melted to a dull anger. Kakuzu looked a bit shocked, but pulled away. "Now what did you wanna talk about-" he began, then choked when Kakuzu's tendrils wrapped around his arm and began to stitch up the huge gash. Hidan made a strange grunting noise as the black threads pierced into his skin, closing the wound.

"First, let's fix that." Kakuzu muttered softly, forgetting about the dull headache that had settled in the back of his mind. Hidan nodded quietly and watched Kakuzu finish. _'huh, he was civil for once.' _the ex-Kirigakure shinobi thought and pulled away. The albino shook his head violently and looked up at Kakuzu.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull." he muttered and sat down on his bed as Kakuzu walked out of the room for a minute, then returned with a green face cloth.

"You never mind." Kakuzu muttered and sat next to Hidan, placing the warm rag on the albino's cool skin. Hidan shivered slightly and watched as Kakuzu cleaned the rest of the blood off of his arm. After he had finished, he chucked the bloody face cloth across the room, where it landed in the middle of the ritual circle. "Now-"

"Why did you do that?" Hidan demanded, scooting away from Kakuzu on the bed. He leaned against the wall and watched with accusatory eyes. Kakuzu muttered something about Hidan being an idiot, then leaned against the wall beside Hidan.

"Because I wanted to, all right? Good enough for you?"

"I'll live with that for now." the Jashinist responded. "So, what do you want?" he asked, the suspicion coming back into his tone of speech.

"Konan and Pain are going to have a baby."

"I fucking know that, asshole." Hidan frowned. "What about it?" Kakuzu slapped a hand to his forehead, but managed to subside the anger until later.

"This is about it." he said seriously. "If we fight, because we destroy most of everything when we do, we could kill a newborn child, dumb ass." the older of the two muttered. Hidan blinked and slapped a hand to Kakuzu's forehead.

"Are you sick?"

"No, get your hand off-"

"Got ya. Anyway, why do you give a crap? It's not like you to give a fuck about a baby." Hidan scolded. Kakuzu sighed and shook his head.

'_It's like chewing tin foil with this guy.' _Kakuzu thought and rubbed his temples. "If we kill a baby, especially Konan and Pain's, we're fucked. I just want to be civil with you. It will require just as much help on your behalf as mine." Hidan watched Kakuzu say this in shock. After so many months of being partners and hating every minute they had to be together, Kakuzu was finally proposing a truce. This simple request made Hidan's anger split.

"How can you say this after so many fucking months! Are you stupid! No way in hell am I being nice and civil to you! Not after all the shit you've put me through! Cheap hotels! No or cheap food! You're bat shit crazy if you think I'll be CIVIL, Kakuzu!"

"... Hidan, calm down. You're insane." Kakuzu said and tried to put a hand on Hidan's shoulder, but he shuffled away. "I said no fucking touching! None! No! Just- Just... Get out! Go!" he shrieked and picked up the lamp from his bed side table, pulling it out of the plug. Kakuzu blinked and cursed, getting off the bed and ducking just as the lamp was hurled at him, missing and hitting the wall with an ear shattering crash. Kakuzu walked to the door and slammed it closed as a pike that Hidan stabbed himself with flew at the door and missed kakuzu's neck by a hair.

"He's a lunatic... Why did he react that badly to me almost touching him...?" he asked himself and made his way down the hall. "I'll ask Deidara." he muttered and nodded.

"Wait, why do you want to know about Hidan, yeah?" Deidara asked, putting his magazine down on the coffee table. Kakuzu sighed and watched the Jashinist's childhood friend stare at him from across the other side of the table.

"I can't really say. I just want to know more. I tried to calm him down, and almost touched his shoulder. When he saw the advance, he went berserk." the stitched man explained. "You know why, Blondie. I'm asking for you to tell me so I can help him. If Konan is going to have a baby, he needs to be civil as I as I will with him." at this, Deidara's glare softened and he sighed, defeated.

"Fine, but you better not use it against him, hmm." the bomber scolded. "Anyway, it all started when I was nine, Hidan being twelve,hmm. He used to be bullied a lot because he's albino and all, while his father at home, beat him for talking back. He had a huge family, but being the only boy since his perfect brother died the year before, his father took the death out on Hidan,un. The two situations made Hidan feel as though he was worthless to the world and was some unclean creature. Barely even a human to himself. Now, this priest came through Yugakure, which I only lived for a bit, what with my mom getting boyfriends like alcoholics get beer. Anyway, yeah... When the priest came, he was apparently told by a very powerful god that the saviour was alive in this village. He searched for about a day, until he came upon Hidan, un. After that, Hidan didn't become little afraid scornful albino kid, but some equivalent holy figure of Jesus, but the religion being Jashinism, instead of Christianity, hmm. Being Jashin's purest silver only entails two things; one, he must devote himself to Jashin and become immortal, and two, that he stay a virgin, or clean as Hidan calls it, until Jashin says it's time, yeah. Until the days comes, Hidan won't let anyone touch him unless Jashin gives the okay, hmm." Deidara finished and watched Kakuzu's final expression of surprise.

"Who would have figured there is more to Hidan than I thought." Kakuzu chuckled, slightly amused. Deidara rolled his one eye and picked his magazine back up.

"That's because you don't know Hidan, Kakuzu, un." Deidara huffed. The stitched man frowned and got up.

"Thanks anyway, Deidara." he muttered and walked off. _'How am I supposed to marry the lunatic if he won't do anything without his god's sign of approval? Maybe I won't have to...' _Kakuzu thought, pleased with himself. _'Of course, that's a lot of money to lose... A lot.' _he frowned. "I can't worry about any of that right now. I have money to count." the tanned skinned man muttered and walked into his room.

Hidan did in fact magically dream that night. In his dream, he was sitting on the ground of a barren dead looking environment, like one you would see in a ghost town. He looked up to see a figure walking over, red eyes glimmering in the light of the moon against the dark shadow of a face under the black bellowing cloak. The figure stopped and laughed softly.

"_**Oh Hidan...**_" the smooth voice whispered into the hallows of the Jashinist's mind. "_**You've grown into such a worthy disciple.**_" the figure purred and sat across from him, the cloak stretching itself out and licking at Hidan's knees. Hidan stared into the dark face of the stranger, looking for a sign of recognition.

"Who?"

"_**Oh you know, my dear, dear, Hidan.**_" the stranger smiled, his teeth glittering against the moon's shine. He stretched a hand out and tucked a piece of loose hair behind Hidan's left ear. Gooseflesh rapped itself over the albino's skin as his magenta eyes widened. No dream had ever been this real. Dreams and nightmares weren't supposed to do this, but all the same, Hidan found himself entranced.

"I... Jashin-sama?" he blinked, his voice breaking. The figure's hand ghosted down to the amulet Hidan wore around his neck and traced the metal gently.

"_**There you go, Hidan. Now, the time is almost here.**_" Jashin purred and pulled his snow white hand away, joining the other at the rim of his hood. The god figure pulled it back to reveal a handsome face with a long scar running down the right side of his face, ending a his cheek bone. The celestial man pulled his moonlight coloured hair from out of his cloak. Hidan watched the hair as it flowed over the older man's shoulders. "What time?" he asked, nervous to be talking to the Jashin. If this was a dream, there was no way he wanted to wake up. Jashin's smile widened into a lunatic looking grin.

"_**Remember how I said for you to keep yourself clean? I imagine you stuck to your promise, yes?**_" he asked, then frowned. "_**Actually, do not answer that. I know very well you have! I've been watching you the whole time! Now, my purest silver, onto the subject that lies. It's just about time to give me what I want.**_" he said kindly, like Hidan and himself were the best of friends. Hidan stared at him, not actually knowing what his lord had ever wanted from him in the first place, beside devotion and the will to bring utter destruction in his name.

"What is it exactly you want from me, Jashin?" he asked, a bit nervous.

"_**Well, a child of course. Born into destruction. One to be another sort of blessing. Of course, you'll ask how it's to be possible for you, being a man of course. In the normal situation, it would be impossible, but you, my Hidan, have broken every single mold that may possess normal.**_" Jashin spoked evenly, but the lunatic smile never ceased to falter. Hidan felt a lump catch in his throat and struggled to talk. "_**Something caught in your throat? Well, of course... You're surprised, as would I be! Anyone or anything telling you to go get pregnant could do that to me too!**_" the god cackled and stood up in one smooth movement, pulling Hidan up with him. Hidan finally found his words and looked at his god's dexterous hands that had a hold on his shoulders, the nails looking more like claws.

"W- who?"

"_**Oh, you know him. He's your partner. The one whom you refuse to be civil with. I suppose you'll have to be civil now. I know it'll be hard, but you have to do this for me, my lovely Hidan, whom I love to love. If I was human, you would be mine, but alas, that's not the case. This child will be a girl and she will look exactly like you. You'll be a host of sorts. She'll bring ultimate destruction, for the both of us.**_" Jashin cooed and ran a hand through his follower's hair. "_**She'll be the one for me. You're going to do me a unending favour. For both of us, my Hidan, my precious Hidan...**_"

"... K- Kakuzu? I can't... W-why him?" Hidan choked out, his fists clenching in fear instead of anger. Jashin sighed happily and stepped back gracefully.

"_**Well, you'll see soon, my dear Hidan. Just do as we planned. It's time and he's the exact man that you'll lose it too. I need this to happen. If you ruin it, you'll lose everything I have given you and you will suffer. Are we understood, Hidan?**_" Jashin asked, his blood red eyes shining in the light. Hidan took a shaky breath and nodded carefully.

"Okay, yeah... I'll do it." he said, a small smile on his lips. His lord smiled brightly and pulled the hood back over his head.

"_**Good, good! Don't wait too long, because it has to happen by the next new moon, which is in now, six days. After that, nothing will happen as planned... Nothing, my dear Hidan. Now, wake up and it'll begin. Do your best, for all of this religion. For us... For Hitori, you're future little girl. Goodbye, my Hidan, whom I love to love...**_"

_Love to love..._

_to love..._

_Love..._

Hidan's eyes widened and he shot up in bed. "Holy fucking... Kakuzu..." he muttered and ran a hand through his hair. "... This sucks..." he trailed off and slipped out of bed. "However, if Jashin wants it, I have to do it for him..." the albino smiled slightly and held onto the pendant with both hands.

"Hidan, yeah? You're acting weird." Deidara laughed slightly and watched his friend stare at his plate of uneaten bacon and eggs. Kakuzu looked over his newspaper and looked at his partner.

"... I'm feeling kinda weird is all." Hidan shrugged and poked at his bacon. Deidara glared at Kakuzu with an accusing look. Kakuzu looked back at the blond and frowned, shrugging to signal he had no idea what it was about. "Kakuzu didn't do jack shit." he said, as though they had communicated out loud.

"..." Kakuzu and Deidara looked at each other, both slightly worried about the Jashinist, Deidara more so than Kakuzu.

"Well, alright, un." Deidara sighed softly. Kakuzu sighed and nodded, going back to reading his newspaper. Hidan looked at Kakuzu after he had stopped and sighed longingly. Deidara twitched and stood up. "Hidan, I want to talk to you!" he said and pulled the albino out of the kitchen quickly. Once out, he grasped Hidan by the shoulders.

"What!" Hidan asked, a look of confusion painted across his face. The blond frowned and watched his friend.

"You gave Kakuzu a longing look, yeah. What just happened?" he asked. Hidan, to this, leaned in and whispered the summary of what Jashin had said in his dream.

"It's time, Jashin said him and soon." the Jashinist said softly, a small smile on his lips. "As much as I fucking hate Kakuzu, I gotta do it for Jashin." Hidan finished and felt Deidara let go.

"Are you sure?"

"I dreamed it... And it felt so real." the albino said quietly. The bomber's eyebrows furrowed and he let out a sigh.

"Well, you tell me later, Kakuzu and you have a mission, yeah." Deidara said softly and ruffled Hidan's hair, then walked off. Hidan put his hands on his hips and frowned.

"Something doesn't feel quite right. Jashin, why did you do this to me?" Hidan muttered pathetically.

Two or three chapters, I promise... XD It will be done. R&R if you want ^_^ it's always appreciated! Always~


	2. Fall Into Place

"Hidan's been acting strange." the tanned skinned ninja said, the day after such events had happened. Deidara eyed the shinobi and shrugged nervously.

"He is a weird guy, Kakuzu, un." the bomber reminded him, as if it was exactly normal for what Hidan's actions had been like for the past twenty-four hours. Kakuzu eyed the teen and frowned.

"He said excuse me, this morning." the stitched man said, quite flabbergasted at the sentence he himself had said. Deidara at this, looked a bit more than shocked, but disgruntled.

"O-oh man... That is weird, yeah..." the blond muttered and rubbed the back of his head shyly. Kakuzu watched Deidara and rubbed his temples, a numbing headache setting in. "Question though... Why do you care, hmm?" he asked and placed his green hardcover book on his lap gently, folding his delicate hands on top of it. At the question, Kakuzu's mind snagged on something. If anything, what was he supposed to tell Deidara? If he told Deidara, Hidan would know almost immediately after, since the two were childhood friends. After much thought, he came up with a response:

"I don't want him to slow me down." was what Kakuzu had chosen. The blond's eyes narrowed dangerously as he stared the tanned man down.

"... Ugh... I don't know _what _you're planning, but I _will _find out. I'll tell Hidan, un. Mark my words, I will." Deidara hissed underneath his haughty tone of breath. Swiftly, but surely, the bomber got to his feet and walked off.

'_Oh you will? I'd love to see that. In any case, I'm not afraid of Deidara, nor Hidan.' _the oldest man in Akatsuki thought prudently.

* * *

"So, I think he knows something is up, yeah." the blond explained as he sat next to his friend. Hidan looked up from a book on parenting and raised a silver coloured eyebrow curiously.

"Who the fuck knows what? Kakuzu?" the Jashinist asked, slightly upset. Hidan, being immortal, wasn't scared of the stitched man, but worried to what he would say. The albino man would never disobey Jashin, so begrudgingly, he had to find some way for Kakuzu to get him pregnant. _'Fucking Rome wasn't built in a day, but it wasn't built in five. I only have fucking five days...' _Hidan thought.

"Yeah, Kakuzu." Deidara nodded. "I think he's planning something. He was worried about you being decent towards him, un." he reminded the albino. Hidan blinked and his expression faltered.

"Planning? Planning what? What the fuck... I only have five days, Deidara. How in Jashin's name am I supposed to get Kakuzu to fuck me in that small time limit! Thanks Jashin... Could've at least given me a month." he grunted, as he finished his prattle. The young bomber looked at his friend with a deadpanned expression as he finally finished.

"Hidan, shut up, yeah-"

"Hidan-sempai could get a sex change!" the sudden voice of Tobi announced as he bounced into the bomber's room. Deidara twitched and glared daggers at his new partner.

"UGH! SHUT UP, TOBI, UN!" Deidara shrieked and stood up, grabbing Tobi by his collar. "You cannot be in my room!" he hissed and threw the boy out, slamming the door after the annoying presence had left the room. Hidan, the whole time, was staring in shock at the scene.

"Oh Jashin... I could never..." he trailed off, his emotions heightening as the thought of his manhood being gone. Deidara sat back down and patted his friend's back soothingly.

"Nobody wants you too... Don't worry about it, hmm. Now, we need a plan..."

"What about Itachi?" Hidan asked suddenly, which made the blond's face contort in anger. As soon as he realized what he had said, his mouth snapped shut, eyes widening. "Oh fuck man, sorry-"

"No." Deidara interrupted at this. "I want you to go see him, Hidan, yeah. He'll think of something. Kisame will help because he's nice, un. Go go, it'll work out." Deidara nodded, the anger washing off his face, a content expression replacing it. Hidan watched his friend for a sign of change in emotion, but saw no falter. Slowly, he stood up and stretched.

"Alright... I'll do that." the Jashinist nodded. "Thanks Deidara. I'll talk to you later, hopefully I'll be in a better mood." he laughed slightly and walked out of his friend's room. "Shouldn't have mentioned Itachi, but I'm sure the fucker will help."

* * *

"Why should I help?" Itachi asked, looking at Hidan who was now standing in his room. Hidan watched the Uchiha paint his nails carefully on his bed. The albino rubbed the back of his head as it looked though the Uchiha was to continue his speech. "In any case, that's a tough situation you've got yourself in, Hidan."

"Is it ever." is what Hidan said after Itachi had finished one of his feet, starting on the other. Without looking up, the Uchiha nodded in agreement. "Listen, I really need an idea. Deidara couldn't think of one and I'm stumped myself. Please help out? I'll repay the favour, I promise." shuddering at the last words, Hidan took a deep breath. Itachi looked up at this, stopping from beginning on his middle toe nail.

"Hmm... Well, all right. So, you need Kakuzu to get you pregnant because Jashin told you to. You can't go against him because he's your god... Am I correct from what I heard?" to this, Hidan nodded. Itachi caught the signal and continued. "Seduce him." were the simple words that escaped the raven's lips. Hidan choked on the air he inhaled and almost fell back against the door, but steadied himself quickly.

"E-excuse me! I- I can't seduce him! He's fucking asexual!" Hidan retorted. Itachi's black coloured eyes shifted to stare Hidan down.

"You asked for a plan, that's the plan I have for you, Hidan. It will work, trust me. Weather you want him to love you or not is another matter." the youngest of the Akatsuki stated and went back to painting his nails. Hidan looked thoughtful at this.

'_Do I want Kakuzu to love me? Do I need him to? Jashin never said that much...' _he thought and ran a hand through his hair, feeling the rough texture of his hair gel struggling against the intruding pull of his fingers. "Yeah... Well, thanks, Itachi." the albino muttered and let his arms drop to his sides. '_I am so not seducing Kakuzu, that's not my thing._'

"Mm, no problem." he responded, then looked back at Hidan once more. "I have a question about Jashinism, if you do not mind, that is." Itachi articulated, his voice staying the same as it always did, void of all emotion. Hidan blinked and looked at the Sharingan user, his glance questioning what Itachi could possibly ask about his own religion.

"Err... Sure, shoot." was all that came out of his mouth as he hesitantly watched the Uchiha. Itachi nodded and looked Hidan straight in the eyes, making the Jashinist grow uncomfortable, like the younger man was staring through him.

"Why _is _Jashin playing a match making like game with you anyway?" was the question. So simple, yet it seemed to shock the Jashinist greatly.

"Match... Making? Why would you think it's a fucking game?"

"Because he's a god. God's play games all the time. They can, it's how the world works." argued the Uchiha, but his tone remained calm. Hidan felt a growl rise in his throat as Itachi's stoic features changed to a cruel smirk.

"... That's not true." the albino hissed under his breath. Itachi chuckled lightly and looked away.

"Anyway, good luck with Kakuzu. Goodbye, Hidan." he said slyly, the smirk yet to leave his face. Hidan's pale fists clenched together as he turned around and left the room the Uchiha resided in.

"Well thanks, asshole-" Hidan had begun, but was interrupted by knocking into someone. Stumbling back, Hidan held his head, feeling a headache beginning to form in its early stage. Magenta eyes looked up after a minute to meet with Christmas coloured ones, in what looked like a sudden battle to the death between glares. "Watch where you're going, why don't you?" the low voice of Kakuzu growled out. Hidan, on normal circumstances, would have told Kakuzu to leave him be (in obscene speech), but this was no normal case, so the Jashinist had to think under the topic of _nice_.

"... Man, sorry. I wasn't watching out." he shrugged, pushing the small bit of anger to the back of his mind, where it would hopefully stay for the remainder of the conversation. Kakuzu stared down at Hidan, his eyes showing evident shock behind the black mask.

"Why are you being nice?"

"Why do you care, asshole?" so the anger, as hard as Hidan tried, forced its ugly face back onto the albino's features, an emotion that was as natural as breathing to him. Kakuzu seemed to wear almost the same expression as Hidan however. _'At least we seem to be in the same Jashin damned boat.' _

"For Kami's sake... Am I allowed not to? I already told you two days ago. We have to try to be civil. Since you're not willing though, I don't see why I should even try." an exasperated sigh escaping behind the mask. Hidan glared and huffed, placing his delicate hands on his narrow hips. He shifted his gaze away to Kakuzu, then back when it looked as if the anger had calmed, like a hurricane of sorts, that goes away one moment, surfacing back the next.

"I'll be civil."

"What?" Kakuzu almost gasped, his eyes widening to what seemed the size of dinner plates. To this, Hidan was silent. Was there anything he _could _say? Racking his mind, he tried to think of something to tell the older man. Sadly, he came up with nothing.

'_Way to be, I can't even think of anything, without it containing a fuck you..._' the Jashinist thought. '_I need to get this all done... Sooner the better... Fuck._'

"What did you say?" the older of the two repeated, lightly hitting Hidan upside the head. As on impulse, the albino looked up at the stitched man with wide eyes, filled with confusion and sadness. Both emotions came from the lack of time he had to meet his god's outcomes, but Kakuzu didn't know that, did he now?

"Fuck... I'll be civil, okay! I will... I wanna talk later. So like, after supper, can I just come to your fucking room?" Hidan asked, never looking the ex-Kiri Shinobi in the eyes, for fear he would find an underlying emotion in them. Emotions were the one thing Hidan didn't want to let go of. He liked exactly where they were: deep in his heart. While Hidan avoided the miser's eyes, Kakuzu could do nothing but stare.

'_What the hell is wrong with this retard? Not that I'm complaining... It will be easier if he wants to be civil. If we get married, I can't imagine the amount of money Pain will give me. Oh right, he wrote it down. All those zeros... Kami... In any case, this is good, no matter how much I hate the twit._' Kakuzu thought, his eyes still locked onto the shorter man adjacent to him. "Fine, you can. But if you touch anything there, or try anything funny, I'll separate your body and send random parts to different countries. You understand?" he asked, his tone slightly mocking, as if he knew Hidan was trying nothing but to be nice. Even so, Hidan caught onto the mocking attitude and looked back at the Stitched man, glaring daggers at him.

"Fucking fine then."

"Alright then." Kakuzu smirked, feeling the tension growing between the two begin to make itself present. '_this'll be fun..._'

* * *

"I've got a problem." Hidan admitted, after about a ten minute period of silence between the two immortals. Kakuzu looked up and at the albino, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Well, what a coincidence... I have one also." the stitched man agreed, removing his head gear from the fact that his room had raised about ten degrees in temperature, since the sun decided to move into its six o' clock placement. Hidan tilted his head to the side, looking back at Kakuzu with almost the same expression.

"Oh... Well... That fucking sucks. How about you go first?"

"I don't think so. You wanted to talk to me, so after you." at this, Hidan's steadily decreasing good mood took a plunge, his head beginning to throb, a sure sign of anger for the Jashinist.

'_It's now or never, Hidan... Just gotta let it all out._' the albino thought and sighed. "Oh fuck you. Fine. You won't care because it's about Jashin, but whatever. I had this fucked up dream about talking to Jashin. I have this whole thing where I can't lose my virginity until he says so. I'm supposed to be a part of a prophecy and whatever."

'_... If this is going to where I think it is, maybe this will work... Problem is that I don't love Hidan, more so hate his guts. The money though... All that money._' Kakuzu thought happily, then tuned back into Hidan's half useless, half meaningful prattle.

"So in my dream, Jashin told me who I was supposed to lose it to." Hidan muttered, beginning to fidget with his cloak, making sure not to make eye contact with the oldest Akatsuki member.

"And who was that?" Kakuzu asked. '_It's so me, I can tell the unfortunate part of this. However, no big deal. I give him what he wants, he gives me what I want, we won't have to act any different, just... Be married is all. This is a mind fuck in the making._'

"... Uh... You." Hidan frowned. "But man, I don't like this anymore than you! I just, I have to do this, or I'm fucked..." he muttered. The stitched ninja smirked at this, feeling a sense of accomplishment, like the Jashinist had given up on something he worked so hard to accomplish. Better yet, Kakuzu was the one who had the rights to destroy it. Today was turning out to be an okay day.

"Well then... See, I have a problem too, Hidan. I think, with a lot of help from other people, we can make this work. See, While your problem is Jashin, mine is tax evasion."

"I thought you said it was impossible-" the Jashinist began, but was interrupted by Kakuzu.

"I didn't mean cheat out the taxes, but more of a reduction. If you get married, taxes get cut off, more so, if you have a child. Now see where this is going?" the miser asked, rubbing where his beard would be, if he chose to let such a thing grow.

"... You're going to _use _me?" Hidan scowled. Kakuzu, to this, shrugged.

"Oh face it, you're using me too. We might as well both use each other." he stated bitterly. "So, why exactly do you have to lose your virginity or whatever?"

"Cause I'm supposed to give birth to a child that'll bring destruction." Hidan answered simply, like the answer was that of a normal one. Kakuzu looked at Hidan's cloak, where his tummy was covered by it, with wide eyes. "W-well then... How is this possible? Oh right, nothing seemed to be possible about you and your religion, Hidan." the stitched man frowned. Hidan looked at where Kakuzu's eyes had fallen and blushed slightly.

"Answered your own question. Anyway, I only have five days to get a stupid baby in me, or it's goodbye immortality, Jashinism... The whole sha-bang." Hidan said in his usual drawling tone, which had more than once pissed his own partner off.

"Five days? Why is that?" Kakuzu asked, watching his partner intently. Hidan sighed and ruffled his hair, pulling most of the gel loose.

"Well, because after that, I guess the conception or whatever gets fucked up and I'll fail. Then lose everything." the Jashinist admitted, his eyebrows furrowing in a mix between sadness and confusion. Kakuzu, if he was nice, would have cared, but he was not a nice person, so the lack of caring remained. "Ah, well, whatever. How about we make a deal, since we both seem to have issues."

"And a lack of tissues?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" Kakuzu shook his head. "I propose this: We get married for my tax reduction issues and you'll get a kid, the one with destruction and all." the miser said slowly, a smile spreading across his features, which made him look like some sort of killer from a horror movie. Hidan looked thoughtful, then smiled slightly.

"Huh... Alright. You've got a deal, Kakuzu. As long as we don't have to be all couple like. Honestly, I fucking hate you and you hate me. Since I need this kid though, I'll second that deal." the albino male laughed, an unnatural smile making its way onto the man's pale features.

"Good. Now, when exactly do you want this to happen?" the stitched man inquired. '_Doing this with Hidan doesn't quite feel right... Wait. Why should I care about what happens to that moron?_' he thought, his head spinning in confusion as the younger of the two began to speak.

"As soon as fucking possible." was the final answer that Hidan had come up with. Kakuzu's expression faltered slightly, but nothing that the Jashinist noticed.

'_I don't want to take this kid's virginity... Christ, he's still a virgin... Why am I caring so much... I shouldn't care and I won't._' the echo like voice rang through Kakuzu's mind, only making the miser more angry with himself. "Hmm... Alright, come here." he commanded, roughly at that. Hidan titled his head to the side, but begrudgingly walked over to where Kakuzu was sitting on his bed. Magenta eyes watched carefully as the older man removed his cloak swiftly. "Just get on my lap." he said sternly. Hidan, for a moment, felt a sense of pride wash over him and strongly considered going against the miser's commands. However, the equally commanding voice of Jashin echoed through his mind, reminding him he only _had _five days to get this done. If he was an ass about it now, Kakuzu would never bring the chance up again. Sighing in defeat, the Jashinist walked closer, sitting down on Kakuzu's lap, his butt settling into the older man's groin perfectly. As much as Kakuzu denied it outwardly, Hidan was indeed a very good looking man. From the lack of shirt the albino always showed off, Kakuzu never _once _noticed a birthmark, scar, or anything of the sorts. The albino also had curves that no normal man would posses, which struck Kakuzu as odd.

"Yeah, okay." Hidan muttered, blushing slightly. Kakuzu rolled his eyes as he unbuttoned his partner's cloak, seeing yet again that the albino had yet to put a shirt on. "Question." the stitched man muttered as Hidan lifted himself off slightly, so the cloak could be thrown to the ground with Kakuzu's. Once it was done, he settled back into the miser's lap.

"Shoot."

"Why is there not one birthmark or imperfection on your body? What's with you?" Kakuzu asked, frowning as Hidan removed the ex-Kiri ninja's shirt, tossing it onto the growing pile. Hidan blinked and looked at Kakuzu, confused at the random question that he had asked.

"Umm, well, I don't really know. I just don't have any." the albino shrugged and felt two fingers hook into the hem of his pants. Blushing, magenta eyes shifted down to look what he was feeling was indeed happening. "..."

"Stop tensing up. I'll be nice for once, since you've been nice or tried." Kakuzu frowned, not wanting to put up with the Jashinist's useless ranting and raving. Hidan nodded slightly and relaxed. "You have to get off my lap so both of us can get the rest of our clothes off. Go quick, because I won't wait for you longer than I have to." he explained as Hidan removed himself from where he was seated on the miser's lap. Hooking his fingers in the hem of his pants like Kakuzu had, he pulled both his pants and boxers off nervously.

'_Nervous? Why am I nervous?_' the Jashinist asked himself in the confinements of his mind. He shifted his gaze from the final mass of clothing to Kakuzu who was now as equally as naked as himself. Hidan blushed and ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to the miser's bed, climbing over to the middle where the older of the two was. "All right. Since you like pain, I'm sure you'll do fine. I'll help you, just come here." Kakuzu said, his voice low, Christmas coloured eyes focused on the albino's body. Hidan frowned and scoffed in Kakuzu's general direction as he climbed onto Kakuzu, sitting on the older man's stomach.

"Stop staring at me." Hidan muttered, growing uncomfortable with the gaze the stitched man had on his body. Kakuzu looked up and frowned. "Sorry... Anyway, are you ready?" Kakuzu asked softly into the albino's ear. Hidan shuddered and nodded slowly. "As ready as I can be." he muttered and shifted down as Kakuzu lifted his hips up, a secure grip being placed on them. As rough as it was, Hidan felt somewhat safe in the tight hold the miser had on his hips. "Alright, it'll hurt first, but you'll get used to it... Eventually." he smirked then as the albino brought his own hips down, jerking to a stop when he felt the tip of his partner's erection poke into the tight ring of the muscles. "What now?" Kakuzu asked, frowning as he felt his patience wearing thin.

"I... It hurts. Kinda." the Jashinist moaned as Kakuzu continued to push Hidan's hips down, the tip of his dick pushing past the tight right of muscles. "Wait a minute-" "No, I can't wait. You wanted it, so this is it." Kakuzu muttered into his new lover's ear, as he pushed the albino down onto him the rest of the way. Hidan usually loved pain, but this kind was short of unbearable. Letting out a string of curses, the Jashinist held onto the stitched man as if he would die when separated from him. "Hidan, Stop holding onto me this much. You have to move some." "I am not moving. I'm fucking in pain here." the albino grumbled. Pushing the anger to the back of his mind as best as he could, Kakuzu lifted the albino off of him, sitting him down on the mattress. "Fine, whatever." the miser growled as the albino watched him. Hidan frowned as the pain numbed in his butt, but was none the less confused towards the bigger man's actions.

"Woah, you're being really nice." the Jashinist smirked slightly, laying back. The stitched man grunted and shook his head.

"Shut up, Hidan." he frowned, leaning over the lethal body below him. Magenta eyes looked into Christmas coloured ones with curiosity. "Wrap your legs around my waist, all right?" he asked, moving his hands to rub the albino's hips. Hidan blushed and looked at the hands momentarily, before nodding and doing as he was told for once. "Why are you-"

"Don't talk, just watch." Kakuzu's low voice interrupted as guided himself back into Hidan's entrance. The Jashinist's eyes widened in shock and pain as older man's manhood had once again intruded into his body, the numbing pain searing back like a fire being stirred back to life. "For fuck's sake..." Hidan groaned and felt the strong arms of Kakuzu pulled him close, as if he was protecting the immortal. '_Why is he...?_'

* * *

"Why is he doing that?" blood red eyes looked into the water, which in ripples, produced a picture of two male shinobi. Ice blue eyes looked over at the god in confusion.

"Why is who doing what, Jashin?" the silky young voice of a teenage girl asked, leaning over the fancy well. The ice blue eyes widened at the scene the girl had taken in. "What are you watching?" she asked, her left eye twitching slightly as she stepped back. Jashin looked over at his daughter and blinked. "Oh, no... Not that. I'm only watching to see if Hidan is actually going through with it." he spoke gently, his silky voice ringing through the air. Yuurei smiled then, her features brightening. "Oh? Does this mean you'll get a new wife? And I'll get a new mommy? Soon?" she asked, licking at her lollipop, the taste of cherry tickling her taste buds. Jashin looked at his child and nodded, smiling. "Yes, it does! Her name will be Hitori." he said, proud of himself like he had figured out the answer to something like E=mc².

"Hitori? Oh, I like that name, dad." she cooed, leaning against a dead tree. Jashin nodded and continued to look at the water with interest.

'_Glad this thing doesn't have sound._' he mused inwardly, then looked back at his daughter. "Yuurei, daddy has a job for you~" he purred, turning around, so all of his attention was now on the girl in question. Yuurei looked up from her lollipop and blinked, her ice blue eyes holding a great amount of curiosity.

"Yes daddy?" she asked, her pale features lighting up as she patted down her pale pink coloured silk dress. Jashin smiled wickedly and walked over to his little girl, who's young face would always remain the same.

"I want you to go down there and join Akatsuki. They won't let you at first, but if you get to Hidan and tell him Jashin sent you, he will find a way, I promise. I want you to look after Hitori. Hidan is immortal, but the immortality cannot stretch into her until she's born, where I can get at her after that. You'll need to protect Hidan and Hitori from harm's way. Destroy anyone who gets in the way... _Except _Kakuzu." at the name, Yuurei became confused and a little angry at why she had a limit to who she could kill.

"Why not this Kakuzu person?" she asked, frowning. Jashin chuckled and patted his daughter's head, a sly smile making its way onto his features.

"Because Kakuzu is the father of Hitori, err, will be." Jashin said, slightly confused himself, but snapped out of the feeling with a grin. "When you get there, you'll notice him right away. He's the man with the Christmas coloured eyes."

"Yuck, Christmas." Yuurei spat.

"Yes, quite, but that's what the colours red and green combine. Anyway, I need you to do those simple tasks. I'll reward you greatly, my dear." Jashin grinned. "Lollipops all around!" he sang, his tone rough, but none the less content. Yuurei's eyes lit up, her platinum blonde hair blowing in the dry cold air.

"Okay dad! I'll make you proud!"

"Good good! Now, you'll start tomorrow, since he cannot do anything harmful, not even before conception. No way will he screw this up now. I'm too close to my goal." he smirked, his smile turning into one of a murderer. Yuurei giggled and saluted her father like he was a general.

"Yes sir!" she cheered. Jashin sighed contently and picked her up easily, hugging his daughter to him.

'_Finally..._'

* * *

"Finally fell asleep." Kakuzu muttered, his gaze still fixed on the albino man, who was laying asleep next to him. "He is rather cute when he sleeps. You'd hardly think he's a moron if you didn't know him." the stitched man mused. "Maybe this won't be so bad. I mean, he'll leave me alone and vise-versa." he finished, smiling as a soft knock came on the door. Kakuzu looked over and blinked.

"It's Konan, I know you're in there, Kakuzu." the soft voice whispered out. The oldest member in Akatsuki furrowed his eyebrows, but slipped out of his side of the bed, leaving a snoring Hidan to sleep soundly.

"Okay, one second." he muttered, getting back into his clothing quickly. Once he had done so, he made his way over the door, opening it to reveal Konan in silk short shorts and a frilly top, which could only mean to Kakuzu that it was some sort of weird lingerie. "What do you want, Konan?" he asked, frowning. Konan snickered and shook her head, blue hair trailing after her head movements.

"Leader wants to talk to you." she said softly. "So leave sleeping beauty be for a minute." the stitched man scoffed towards Konan's words, but followed her out, closing the door quietly to avoid a face off with the Jashinist later on. As they walked, Kakuzu felt the only woman in Akatsuki staring at him with interest of some sort.

"What is it you want, Konan?" asked the stitched man. Konan blinked and ran a hand through her hair, which was still in a messy state from sleep the night before.

"Well, I myself... Truthfully, I want to have a child. Two immortal men against each other isn't exactly the home I want to bring a baby into. You two could kill her for Kami's sake. I can't allow that... So Yahiko and I came up with an idea, plus all the things he said to you. Just another positive to why you two should be married!" her chipper voice smiled, no longer plagued with a sleepy like tone. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow only to one part of the talk the blue haired woman had given him: Yahiko. Who exactly was this man? Kakuzu didn't know, but he was sure to find out.

"Yahiko? Who is that, Konan?"

"Oh... Whoops. Err, Pain I mean. Complicated stuff, so better to leave it alone." Konan whispered and looked ahead to signal the conversation was in fact over.

"All right then. I won't ask anymore." Kakuzu said, smiling under the mask a bit. He didn't exactly understand why he was smiling, but Konan would never see it, so he left that question alone as well. The angel of Akatsuki smiled then, her hands dropping to her sides as she said:

"You know... You're a very nice man under all that hard exterior. No wonder Hidan speaks so much of you. I think you two will get along fine, Kakuzu." to this, Kakuzu became confused. Had Konan said Hidan spoke of him more than often one would?

"Hidan? He what?" Kakuzu asked, but Konan looked slightly distracted, the smile still spread across her beautiful face.

"He he, yes, he speaks of you. True, Hidan is a lunatic, but you don't know him Kakuzu. Have you ever gotten to know the guy?"

'_I haven't, that's true... However, it's not like many people would want to approach someone like him._' the stitched man thought, sighing slightly.

"No, I think not." she continued, looking at him then. "He's a fool, that's for sure, but our Jashinist has feelings also. Deidara and myself are the only one's who bother with him... He won't tell us everything though, we know that much. While not the smartest, Hidan knows human emotions and has them... You just never got to realize how he hides them."

'_Why does she have to be so deep? If she keeps at it, she might make me want to know the idiot._' Kakuzu thought and continued to listen to her speech, which seemed to stab at each of his hearts in certain parts.

"You know, he hides them like you do." she finished, smiling slyly. That sentence was all it took. Kakuzu felt the numbed feeling of anger split into his head once again. His eyes narrowed at the shorter Akatsuki.

"Don't even talk about emotions, Konan. You know _nothing_." he frowned. It would be simple to kill the girl, that was for sure. However, Kakuzu felt something hold him back, like the part of his mind that always whispered _kill_, had been switched off. Konan opened her mouth to say something in rebuttal, but was interrupted by a just as chipper tone from her lover in front of the two.

"Good morning, Kakuzu! How are you? Good I trust." he smiled, looking at Konan. "Thank you, Konan, you go get something to eat, all right? Remember, you're eating for two now." Konan nodded and walked down the hall past the two men. Once the two were alone, Yahiko's smile calmed down to a content look, more than one of excitement. "I'm all right, Leader."

"It's Yahiko now." the man known as Yahiko said simply, opening his office door and ushering Kakuzu inside. The ex-Kiri shinobi nodded slightly and walked inside, hearing the door close behind him once the leader of Akatsuki had walked in as well. "In any case! How are things with yourself and Hidan?" he asked. Kakuzu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought.

'_If one more person asks me about Hidan, I'll snap._' the oldest man in the Akatsuki frowned. "He's fine, I guess. Right now, as far as I know, he's sleeping."

"How do you know that? Did you spend last night with our little Jashinist?" Yahiko asked, his face content, but the tone slightly mocking.

"Yes, I did." Kakuzu nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. '_Our little Jashinist? He's nobody's 'little Jashinist.'..._'

"Great! So, things are definitely coming along?" Yahiko asked, sitting in his office chair, spinning around once. He stopped the motion and put his feet up in a lazy movement on the desk. The older man felt his forehead crease in contempt towards the red head.

"You could say that, yes." Kakuzu nodded. The head of the Akatsuki tilted his head to the side in confusion, as if the answer the stitched man had given him was unclear.

"Oh? Why would you say that?" Yahiko asked, his feet disappearing off of the desk as he sat up in one swift motion. Kakuzu shook his head and sighed, about to say something when interrupted by a loud scream filled with anger, but clearly lacking sanity.

"KAKUZU!" was the name that followed the loud wail which could have only came from the Jashinist himself.

"That's... Why."

* * *

"It fucking hurts!" Hidan screamed, chucking the replaced lamp from the bed side table at the stitched man. Kakuzu ducked to the side and frowned as the lamp shattered into pieces. "You asked for it, Hidan. Calm down, will you?" Kakuzu sighed heavily while standing up straight. Hidan, hearing this, dropped the hair brush he was to target Kakuzu with next. "..." a frown made its way onto his young and tired features, the late morning sun almost making it seem sad. Kakuzu however, did not seem to care for sad scenes. He watched the Jashinist and walked over, slightly wary another object of Hidan's would make its way towards him.

"Just... Calm down." he said, laying his large rough hands on each of Hidan's feminine shoulders. "It will only hurt for a few days. Do you want an ice pack or a magic bag?" he asked. Hidan's looked up at the taller man and blinked, confused, but grateful the miser was there for him.

"Magic bag please." the velvet voice of Hidan muttered out, the last word of course, was forced. "All right, I'll be back soon." the older of the two mused and walked out of the priest's room. Hidan looked at the now closed door and sighed.

"... Jashin, I think I'm in love. Fucking heathen." Hidan said, his voice full of panic.

When Kakuzu entered the living room, he noticed something out of place. Not because Tobi was quiet, putting a puzzle together on the floor, like a good boy for once, but because there was one more female there then there should have been.

"Who the?" Kakuzu asked, too baffled to finish his question. The girl who stood in the middle of the living room talking to Konan reminded him of one person: Hidan. Her platinum blonde hair was braided back with a black ribbon that looked to be silk. It seemed to move by itself, but Kakuzu took no notice to that detail. His eyes were far too busy staring down the amulet, which was identical to Hidan's, except the girl's seemed to be polished and far more cared for. Konan turned around and smiled at Kakuzu, the girl looked at him also, but more seemed curious than content.

"Kakuzu! Come meet Yuurei!" Konan cheered and ushered him over. Kakuzu frowned at the two women, but walked over to them anyway. Once he was standing adjacent, Konan smiled again. "Yuurei, this is Kakuzu. Kakuzu, this is Yuurei. She's a Jashinist _just _like Hidan-chan!" to this, Yuurei smiled, but Kakuzu could tell it was nothing but an act. Something about the girl radiated evil. Kakuzu also noticed that though there was a lack of wind in the base, the ribbon Yuurei wore seemed to float as if there was a breeze.

"Hello Yuurei, and yes, I see that Konan. Anyway, I came to get a magic bag for Hidan, so goodbye." he said, beginning to walk away. Yuurei frowned and grabbed onto the miser's cloak.

"Wait up, I came because I wanted to talk to Hidan!" she piped up, her ice blue eyes watching him in desperation. Yet again, Kakuzu saw through it with disdain.

"... Alright, but stop faking those emotions, it's quite foolish." he growled out from behind the mask. Yuurei blinked, slightly shocked.

'_Dad wasn't joking... This guy is smart..._' she thought while following the tall man into the kitchen. "Are you partners with Hidan?" Yuurei asked as she watched Kakuzu grab the blue coloured magic bag and place it in the microwave. Without looking back, he said:

"Yes."

"Oh, is it nice? I mean, I think Hidan is amazing. Being the chosen one and all..." she bit her bottom lip, as though she had the hots for him. Kakuzu, being faced away from her, found himself glaring down at the counter.

"It's all right." Kakuzu replied. Yuurei frowned, as she was not able to get any sort of emotion out of the man across the room from her.

"Ah... What do you think of him?"

"Why do you care?" was Kakuzu response. Gritting her teeth, Yuurei walked over to the miser.

"I just want to be nice." the blonde girl huffed, unwrapping a red lollipop she had taken out of the pouch on her left leg. Kakuzu looked over at her as she leaned against the counter.

"No, that's not it. Listen, if you think I'm going to mess with your messiah, you've got another thing coming. He's my partner, so I won't touch him." he explained, looking back at the timer on the microwave. The next few minutes were filled with a deadly silence, except the microwave, its buzzing occupying the dead air in the room around the Jashinist and miser.

'_Too bad you already have, pious bastard. Unfair that daddy won't let me destroy you..._' Yuurei thought and licked at her lollipop. "Hmm, okay then. If you lay a hand on him however, I'll break bones ya' didn't know you had." she scolded. To this, Kakuzu felt what little control he had, begin to dissipate.

"Huh... I've been studying human biology for 80 years. I think I know all of the bones in a person's body. I have to know my biology to get the hearts after all." he said thoughtfully as the timer went off, the words 'enjoy your meal' drifting across the display screen in green. Yuurei blinked, an eyebrow raising.

'_Daddy didn't mention the guy takes people's hearts... What's up with that?_' she asked herself in the inner confinements of her mind. "...Hearts?"

"Never mind. I don't want to explain it to a kid like you." Kakuzu muttered, removing the magic bag from the microwave swiftly. Yuurei frowned and put her hands on her hips, which would never develop into that of a woman.

"Fine." Kakuzu looked at her as she said that, then walked off back towards Hidan's room. When he reached the room in question, he wasn't surprised the girl named Yuurei was still following him. He knew she wanted to see Hidan, so it wasn't that the stitched man cared. He opened the door with a soft click and let it go as it creaked quietly from years of use. Walking in, he looked to the bed to see Hidan laying down, reading a girl magazine that Konan usually picked.

"Here's your magic bag, Hidan. There's someone here to see you." the miser announced and threw the warm bag of rice at the Jashinist. In a swift flash, Hidan had sat up, despite the numb feeling, and caught the bag in one hand. "... Who?"

"A girl." Kakuzu replied, shrugging. Hidan's face filled with nothing short of puzzlement as he stared into the miser's eyes.

"A... Girl? Okay?" he blinked, quickly slipping the hot bag under him so he now sat on it. Kakuzu looked to the entrance of the room and ushered her in. Hidan watched as the figure sauntered into the room. Ice blue eyes greeted the albino's own magenta one's with a feeling of both comfort and anxiety. Hidan tried to shake the feeling of being invaded by the eyes, but couldn't quite manage it. Fortunately, Kakuzu caught the look Hidan presented and frowned. Coughing, he said:

"Hidan, this is Yuurei. She's a Jashinist, like you." Kakuzu explained. Hidan snapped his gaze away from Yuurei's and looked back at the oldest of three once again. Yuurei waved and smiled softly.

"Hello Hidan, I've been looking for you, you know?" she giggled, as if she was innocent. Hidan disregarded it, while Kakuzu saw through it. "Me? Well, if it Jashin you want to connect with or something, then yeah, no wonder." he frowned. Kakuzu, frowning now also, watched the two in utter silence as they spoke between each other.

"Well, it's something like that, yes." she said, politely at that. Hidan blinked and nodded slightly.

'_Watch this, daddy. I'll make you proud, all right!_' Yuurei appraised, her smile growing as the two men looked at her.

'_I don't like this. I don't like this at all._' Kakuzu thought, his eyebrows furrowing. For once however, Hidan inwardly seemed to agree with the miser, thinking:

'_I have a fucking bad feeling about her._'

Jashin leaned against the well swiftly, his smile widening, making it seem as though it engulfed a large portion of his lower face.

"Oh, this will be so interesting." he purred, his eyes twinkling.

* * *

Well, chapter two is done now. XD it took awhile to write, but I think it's pretty good. R&R please, it's very much appreciated :) I like to know how I'm doing, ha ha.


	3. Wild World

I just want to say thanks to everyone and their awesome reviews. It really does make me happy that people appreciate my writing! =) You guys are the best! Sorry if this chapter has a lot of skipping around, but I write like, 7000 words per chapter? Ha ha, I have to shorten it somehow =3 so my apologies in advance if you find this annoying. =3 now, on with the story!

* * *

Magenta eyes scanned over the small room, which was to, in about seven months, hold his child. A slight bit of worry washed over the Jashinist as he rubbed his stomach, which curved out slightly, showing the beginning of pregnancy. Hidan walked over to the mirror in the yellow bumblebee themed room and sighed softly. Pale hands lifted his shirt in up most safety to reveal the small lump which would only grow in the coming months. Regarding it with slight ease and precaution, the Jahinist couldn't help but smile.

"My own child... Well I'll be damned. Kakuzu doesn't seem to care too much about it, but at least Yuurei is helping." indeed, the blonde haired girl was helping. Hidan had gotten her to stay, only after he had found out about who Yuurei was. Ever since, Yuurei had protected him for the two months Hidan had taken on being the vessel for the anti-Christ like figure. Begrudgingly, Yuurei took Hidan's duties of being Kakuzu's partner, while Hidan stayed back, eating random foods with Konan, whom was also in a state of pregnancy.

"Hidan, it's two in the morning. Are you okay?" Yuurei's voice asked from the opening in the door. Hidan looked back, his eyebrows furrowing in contempt over the overall situation.

"Never been better." he drawled out, making sure he hit the right note of sarcasm. Yuurei frowned and crossed her arms over her yet to develop breasts.

"Huh... It's Kakuzu, isn't it?" she asked, but her and Hidan both knew it was not meant to be an actual question.

"I guess." was the reply she was presented. Biting her bottom lip, she thought of what to say next, when this came to mind:

"Do you love him or something?" spiteful, yes. However, Yuurei wasn't too fond of the miser herself. A lack of fondness that bordered on hate, but the daughter of Jashin had a mission, which included never harming Kakuzu. Hand in hand, this was most likely a factor to why she was so driven to dislike him. Hidan choked, as if the words had began to ring his neck like a murderer of sorts.

"Love? Kakuzu? No way, no fucking way." he muttered, his voice lowering dangerously. "Ever since we got married, if you want to call it that, he fucking doesn't talk to me. I mean, he checks up once in awhile, but he's always counting money." Hidan criticized, his hands opening and closing in even timing. Yuurei noticed the action and scoffed. Since she had gotten to know Hidan, it was only natural she soon had deducted what made the Jashinist tick. Every flinch, curse, and emotion change she had learned and memorized, for sake of keeping him safe and sound. The movement Hidan was presenting now was one of stress. As the clenching action continued, the I want line formed on the albino man's forehead. Sighing, Yuurei grabbed a hold of Hidan's shoulders in a swift, yet simple movement.

"As much as I hate to say it, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk to him." Yuurei admitted. "I'm not a fan of Kakuzu, but you obviously seem to be more interested in him than you lead on, Hidan." she affirmed, her eyes holding nothing for magenta ones to catch.

"I... But... Fuck, I can't do that-"

"Yes... Yes you can." Yuurei countered, her tone now sharp in her usual sing song voice. With stammering words, Hidan managed to say:

"W-when though? Exactly how am I going to talk to him when all he cares about is fucking money? I can do fine on my own. I don't need him." the albino retorted, his tone matching the younger girl's. Letting go, Yuurei's hands went to her hair and pulled at the blonde locks that were out of the pony tail for once. "You're an idiot!" the blonde teen growled while pulling at her hair in frustration. "Face it, if you keep being such a whiney bitch about Kakuzu, all you'll end up doing is wanting the fucker more." to this, Hidan was silent. How could a girl of merely four-teen understand so much? Was it the gifts of being a god's daughter, or did Yuurei simply know the dead truth? Hidan blamed both things, but could not bring himself to speak to the girl in front of him.

"How... You know fucking what... You're right as much as you're a bitch!" the albino agreed, nodding his head.

"Oh I know. So, go talk to him." she ordered, punching his shoulder lightly.

"Fine. If I come out with a black eye, know I tried my best." the Jashinist smirked. Yuurei laughed at this and pushed him towards the door gently.

"Okay, now go! You stupid idiot!" she snickered and watched Hidan leave. After the footsteps of the albino faded, she sighed, her arms dropping to her sides. "Good luck, Hidan." she said softly.

* * *

Even though it had taken about seven tries, the miser's door had finally opened for Hidan, said man behind it. However, as soon as Hidan opened his mouth to speak, Kakuzu, of course, interrupted.

"What are you doing here?" the tired and now angry voice of Kakuzu demanded. Frowning, Hidan said:

"Well, you see-"

"It's two in the morning. What in Kami's name could be that important?" Hidan, after being interrupted a second time, started to become angry.

"Hey, listen man! I-"

"It better be good. I swear, Hidan-" this time, Hidan was the one to cut off Kakuzu, instead of the opposite.

"Fuck! Shut up!" he whispered. "I want to talk!" he growled quietly. While surprised, Kakuzu actually went quite, his eyes looking down at the small bump underneath the Jashinist's shirt.

'That's my kid in there. For fuck's sake...' as simple as the thought was, it had a more than simple effect on the miser. After a minute of consideration to turn the younger man away, Kakuzu said this: "Come in then." nodding, Hidan followed the tall man into the dark room, the only light shining was the moon from between the cracks in the curtains. "So, what do you want to say? It's too early for any of this."

"No, I needed to talk to you." unusual, however, the tone Hidan was serious. Oh so serious. Raising an eyebrow, Kakuzu sat down on his bed, watching Hidan stand in front of him.

"All right, go for it." he sighed, but the inner confinements of his mind were telling him this was indeed a moment of a trivial turning point in this strange love/hate relationship the two had expressed for each other.

"I want you to stop trying to get away from me. We're fucking married, Kakuzu. In seven Jashin damn months I'm going to give birth to a baby girl. I want her to have two fathers, not one. You gotta help out." he murmured, his magenta eyes looking into Kakuzu's with need. As much as Kakuzu hated it, the man adjacent to him did speak the truth. He would have to help out, or at least, it felt like the right thing to do. Not that Kakuzu knew exactly what the 'right thing' was at that.

"... Fine. If you do one thing." Kakuzu sighed, rubbing his temples for a minute, before looking back at the man who was unbelievably his husband. Hidan tilted his head to the side and blinked, confused once again.

"... All right... What?" he asked, a bit wary from past requests the miser had asked of him. However, Hidan was likely to see it was coming when Kakuzu had said this: "Blow me."

"What?"

"You heard me." the request was simple, but to Hidan, it seemed like one of those brain teasers that would stump an average person for days. Thoughts ran through his mind if what he heard was Kakuzu asking for a blow job, or why the man had to be so blunt. All would indeed stump the no exception to this norm, Hidan.

"... You want..." he trailed off, blushing. The colour of the blush on Hidan was rather comical to the miser, from the tones of his skin, more so the lack there of, to the blush.

"Yes Hidan, I want a blow job. Just come here." he rolled his eyes, ushering the Jashinist over. Grimacing, Hidan walked over to the older man, kneeling in front of the bed, between the stitched man's legs.

"Fine, but only since I want you to help." Hidan muttered and watched Kakuzu smirk, then stitches on his cheeks turning upward like the skeleton from the movie Nightmare Before Christmas. The younger of the two waited while Kakuzu pulled down his own boxers, to reveal a semi-erected penis. Gulping, Hidan scooted closer to his husband. "What if I-"

"Choke? Hidan, you're immortal. Don't make me laugh. I'll make sure you breathe, for the sake of that... Our child." he sighed, finally admitted what he was so strongly against at the beginning. Hidan's mood seemed to brighten at this statement.

"Alright, I'll definitely do it." he nodded and spit on his palm. Kakuzu would have said something about the lack of sanitizing. However, none of this was actually clean in a second opinion. While thinking over the matter, Kakuzu was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when Hidan had began a rhythmic up and down motion on his manhood. Without looking at the man before him, Hidan took a deep breath an exhaled.

"You know... All those times when I said I hated you, I didn't mean it all the time." the Jashinist said softly, his voice quiet in the dark room. Kakuzu looked down at his husband, utter surprise spread across his face.

"Really now? Why are you bringing this up now?" he asked. Hidan, not looking up, continued his steady rhythm.

"Hah, because I need to." the man said simply and closed his eyes, a small smirk making its way onto his thin lips. "I did it because you always said you hated me. I didn't want to look like a pansy in front of you. All my life, I was treated like one. Akatsuki was like a new start, where I could be a new person. The fact that I care about people scares all of you guys, so it worked. I didn't want anyone to think I was weak." to this, Kakuzu chuckled.

"Hidan?"

"Yeah?" he asked, finally looking up as he removed his hand off the miser's shaft.

"We can talk about feelings later, just finish what you started." as simple as the sentence was to the miser, Hidan, as it seemed, was affected by it. His lips tightened into a hard line, the I want creased forming in the middle of his forehead. Kakuzu watched the storm like expression on the Jashnist's face and frowned. Surely, the younger of the two would start some sort of argument. That was, after all, the kind of person Hidan was. However, as quick as the storm had come, it passed. A calmer mask replaced the previous, relieving the miser of any future disagreement.

"Fine, have it your way." Hidan muttered and parted his lips, kissing the tip of his husband's erected dick. Kakuzu grunted and watched as his partner suck on the tip of his manhood. Much to his dislike, Kakuzu did realize the man before him was attractive. A sense of pride washed over him, to know that said male was his own husband, no matter how much he tended to aggravate the miser. No matter how hard he tried, a small smile broke onto his usually stoic features as the Jashinist scoffed at him. "I'm gonna choke, seriously!" hearing the complaint, only made the smile stretch, much more, Kakuzu liked the unusual emotion. Chuckling slightly, he grabbed a fist full of the younger man's hair.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

"You know, I don't get it, yeah." Deidara mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, all three of the mouths he possessed were turned down as he looked out of the living room window.

"I know what you mean." Konan replied, the only mouth she had turned down like the blond's was. "They hated each other, what, a month ago? And now, this?" she asked, watching the two immortals outside under the old Elm tree in the yard of the base. Squaring his shoulders, the bomber huffed, the blond bang that covered the left side of his face lifting up slightly, then falling back into place.

"Someone must have fucked with those moron's heads." Yahiko joined the two Akatsuki members. "Are... Are they spooning?" he asked, his voice breaking at the last word. Konan nodded and sighed.

"Yes sir."

"Cut it out, Konan. We have to find out why my two immortal grunts are... Are actually in love." the red head muttered, ruffling his own hair. Deidara frowned and glared over at the leader of the Akatsuki.

"Leader-sama, this is half your doing. You and Konan wanted this, for that child, hmm." the youngest of the Akatsuki said pointedly, making sure to gesture towards the bump under the blue haired woman's shirt, which was only a month bigger than his best friend's. Konan looked at Deidara, then towards her tummy.

"That's true..." Konan muttered softly and rubbed the bump with circular motions. "I mean, we did do this for us… However, I think it's cute." she finished, looking back at the two males near her. Deidara smiled, while Yahiko could do nothing but frown.

"This isn't some fluffy fairy tale, Konan. Those two are supposed to hate each other. It's like night and day, my dear. You can have each, but they will never get together. Night is night, day is day. Kakuzu is Kakuzu, and Hidan is Hidan." he explained, the frown yet to remove itself from his features. Deidara made a low grunting noise and decided to take his leave before the anger in his stomach proceeded any further, to the point where punching his own leader would make an even better idea. Konan, however, did not move, not one bit. Her eyelids lowered as she whispered:

"Yahiko. I won't let you get in the way of them. Hidan is my friend, sort of, so I won't let you bring him back to what he was a few months back. This Hidan is different, love. He's more level headed and… Happy." the blue haired woman spoke evenly, a small, yet sad smile was spread across her lips. Yahiko opened his mouth to say something, when the door slammed open. "WELL FUCK YOU TOO!" was heard, along with a crash of the vase that _had _been residing on the hall way table by the door way. Konan whirled around in time to see a raging Jashinist walk into the living room. Yahiko gaped, his eyes filled with shock, but soon recovered into a stare of ill contempt. "You son of a-"

"Yahiko, dear. Please leave. I need to speak to Hidan." Konan whispered into the red head's ear, but the tender sound of her voice had momentarily melted into a hiss of warning. Yahiko took notice and nodded slightly, walking off as fast as he could, without looking like he was actually running. Once her husband had left, she looked at the red faced albino. "What just happened!" she asked. She would have been shocked, sure. However, she knew what Yahiko had said was right. Night and day are not the best match up. Hidan raised a single eyebrow at the woman before him and drawled out the unsteady sentence, which would truly shock the angel of Akatsuki.

"He said he loved me." Hidan indeed drawled out. Konan, to this, could not find anything to say in the matter. For what seemed like hours, Konan did nothing but stare, until a smile spread across her face. Another second passed, before the outburst came. Hunching over, the paper kunochi burst into fits of short choking noises, which were mixed, of course, with laughter.

"Ha ha ha! That's what you're mad about! Hidan! That's a good thing!" the woman blurted out, her chest aching with the action of laughing too hard. Hidan stared at her in anger, more so that she was _laughing _at him.

"It fucking well isn't! This is all bat shit crazy!" the Jashinist yelled. Konan felt tears threatening to spill over and stood up straight once again. When she looked at her friend's upset expression, she knew exactly what was wrong this time around.

"Oh Hidan… I'm sorry for laughing. However, you're being silly." she cooed and walked over. Hidan watched her and frowned as she took his hand, leading him over the dark green couch. She sat down and pulled him down next to her while she continued. "It's just your hormones, honey. Kakuzu loving you isn't _bat shit crazy_. He actually cares for you. Come on, you know that." she said softly. Hidan blinked twice, then sniffed. "Fuck… I hate this." Hidan admitted, looking at his stomach. "I bet I drive the fucker nuts. Absolutely fucking crazy. I must look like a lunatic."

"Well a bit, with the lunatic. However, I think it's unique. I mean, Kakuzu might not like it, but nobody likes every trait their partner has. I hate Yahiko's god complex. I think it's far from the peaceful world we originally wanted. Just because someone doesn't like one thing, doesn't mean they don't love you." she explained, rubbing her friend's hands with hers. The albino smiled slightly and laughed.

"Jashin, you're good, Konan." he laughed slightly, the stormy expression on Hidan's face fading into a more or less sunny like one. Grinning, Konan let go of her friend's hands.

"I am a woman!" she chirped, flipping her bangs out of the way of her vision. "Now, go apologize for being a bitch." Hidan, to this, couldn't help but laugh.

"Fuck, all right."

"One thing though. I have a question for you, Hidan." Konan said suddenly, her tone going into a serious one. Hidan blinked and stood up, but nodded.

"Shoot."

"Why would you give birth to a child who can only have one possible future?" she asked, her eyes filled with sadness. Hidan felt his heart clench in guilt, but quickly ignored it.

"Because… Jashin- sama is my saviour. I owe him my life, Konan. That's why." However, it didn't seem like that was the right answer.

* * *

"Hey." was all the Jashinist could say while standing in front of the miser, who at the moment, was sitting against the huge Elm tree in the front yard. Kakuzu looked up and frowned, trying his best to push the anger to the back of his mind. "Can I sit?"

"I don't know." he began, rubbing his temples in a slow motion. "Are you going to yell again?"

"… No."

"You can sit." the stitched man answered and watched his partner sit down slowly, his eyes fixed on the small, yet pronounced bump that had settled on the Jashinist's lower abdomen. Taking a deep breath, Hidan nodded.

"I'm… I'm sorry. For you know, yelling. I just, I've never had anyone say that to me. Besides family. Even then, I've been so numb from it, ever since I left Yugakure. I guess I just thought you were bullshitting me or something." the younger of the two explained, looking down at the grass that was now painted darker from the night. Kakuzu sighed deeply and placed an arm on one of the pale man's shoulders, gently squeezing it, to show some sort of support.

"I wasn't bullshitting you, Hidan. You know I would never say something like that if it wasn't true. I'm not that kind of person." he frowned, trying to keep the man in front of him calm. Hidan looked up at his partner and smiled sadly.

"All right… I guess you're right. So… I… I love you too." he admitted. "And that's that." to this, Kakuzu chuckled, the hand reaching down and around the smaller man's other shoulder, pulling him closer to him.

"Then that's that."

* * *

"And?"

"And what?" Hidan asked, feeling his patience being tested as the Uchiha watched him curiously.

"How're you feeling?"

"What the fuck? Do you think you're my doctor?" he asked, jabbing an accusing finger towards the ex-Konoha Shinobi. Itachi rubbed his temples and calmed himself with a few self-praising thoughts.

'_You're a trooper… No real doctor would deal with this dumb ass._' he thought and sighed. "Listen, I'm the best you've got for a doctor. Unless you want to go to Zetsu… And he'll eat the baby, stupid." to this, Hidan calmed down. "So, how are you feeling?"

"… Better than I was." the Jashinist replied, shrugging his shoulders. Itachi nodded and watched the albino carefully.

"Well, you're five months along, so you're doing pretty well for a male pregnancy." the Uchiha responded. '_Not that anybody in the world has treated this kind of thing. Take that Dr. Elliot P. Joslin_'

"I guess so. I've gotta question." Hidan stated and sat up straight. Itachi blinked and nodded slightly to show this albino to ask away. "… After I have this kid… What happens to my future in Akatsuki?" he asked, his tone evasive. Itachi watched the expression of confusion on the albino's face and sighed.

"Well… I have heard we are moving, actually. Since both yourself and Konan-chan are having children, we will need a bigger house." the raven explained. "You yourself will most likely have to take care of the child until she can function partially on her own." Itachi finished, pulling his hair back into the usual pony tail. Hidan watched carefully and nodded, a small smile gracing his features as he realised he would not be kicked out or replaced.

"Sounds good to me." Hidan grinned. Itachi chuckled slightly at this.

"I should say so."

"Is she immortal as well? Do you think?" he asked suddenly, looking down at the bump.

"… I don't know that much, sorry, Hidan." Itachi said softly. "However, if Jashin was the one who made the possible, he must have some crazy plan." he shrugged. Hidan smiled at this, his eyes lighting up in child like amazement.

"You believe in Jashin, Itachi?" he asked, almost thrilled. A small smirk made its way onto the young Uchiha's lips as he shook his head.

"No way."

"Oh fuck you."

* * *

Kakuzu sighed and walked into the living room, a smile spread across his face, which struck the leader as odd when he saw him.

"What is with that smile?" he asked, his head tilting to the side. "And if it's anything sexual, don't mention it, all right?" the red head added in, remembering when he had asked Kisame the identical questions months back. Kakuzu chuckled and sat next to the head of the Akatsuki on the green sectional couch. "Kami no. However, this morning I woke up, and Hidan… He looks… Different." the smile yet to be wiped away from his features. No matter what the conversation would lead into, Yahiko grew curious to what could have happened to the albino over the course of what seemed like a night. "Huh… Different? How so? He finally give up on the pretty boy look?" he asked casually. Kakuzu chuckled lowly and shook his head.

"Just the opposite, actually. He looks amazing. After eight months, he's gone from looking like a sick crack addict, to something short of an angelic figure." the stitched man explained, watching his leader's face contort into a mix of surprise and confusion.

"Really now? Ah… Konan told me of this. It happens to pregnant women- people." he corrected, thinking over again how strange it was to have a male pregnant, more so, one in _his _organization. '_It's surprising that Madara hasn't said anything to me about it… You'd think he'd be mad…_' Yahiko thought.

"Ah… Well, I'm surprisingly happy about it. No more emotional rollercoaster… Hopefully, it'll be mostly smooth sailing from here on out." Kakuzu sighed in relief. Yahiko nodded, but was far off into thinking about what would happen when Madara finally paid him a visit.

"I'm sure it'll all turn out." Yahiko replied simply. "If you want, talk to Konan… She'll know far more about this pregnancy stuff." he shrugged, staring out of the big glass window. Kakuzu furrowed his eyebrows, sensing something was wrong with the man beside him. "… All right… I'll do that. Uh, see you later, leader." he said calmly, standing up. Yahiko nodded and continued to stare ahead as his friend left. Once alone again, he let his stare drop to the floor.

"Good luck explaining this one, Yahiko." he whispered to himself bitterly.

* * *

"Angelic you say?" Konan asked, looking up from her magazine. Kakuzu nodded and sat on the bed beside his husband's equally pregnant friend.

"Yeah. So, is the emotional rollercoaster over now or what?" the stitched man asked. To this, Konan giggled light-heartedly. "Awe, so eager to have the old Hidan back? If you ask me, not much of a change."

"Good point, but old Hidan didn't look like a drug addict." Kakuzu said pointedly. The blue haired kunochi smiled and nodded.

"Ah, touché, Kakuzu. Touché." Konan announced and closed the pages of her gossip semi-weekly. Kakuzu watched the Angel of Akatsuki sit up straight, crossing her legs as how a five-year old would always do. "Anyway… Yes, I'm pretty sure the rollercoaster is over for now… Well, until after the child is born. Then he'll just be mad about getting up all the time." the girl shrugged and punched Kakuzu's shoulder. The stitched man, to this, frowned slightly.

"Dear Kami… Seriously?"

"As Hidan would say, _Seriously_." Konan slurred, pretending she was indeed the Jashinist she spoke of. Kakuzu snickered at the sad attempt and ruffled Konan's hair. "Well, thanks for the talk, Konan. At least I can bask in the glory for awhile yet." the tanned man rolled his eyes and stood up. "How are you getting along?" he asked. Konan shrugged and placed both hands on her tummy.

"Your welcome, Kakuzu. As for the pregnancy thing, I think I'm doing pretty darn well. You should go bask in some of that glory now… It won't last for too long." she mocked and picked the magazine back up, flipping through it again. Kakuzu rubbed the back of his head and walked out of the woman's room. Out in the hallway, he encountered Yuurei, the strange girl who had, months earlier, came to meet the Jashinist. Eight months later, she still remained to stay in the Akatsuki, which shocked the miser to be surprised. He was even more shocked when he had found out she was to replace his husband in terms of his partnership. If Hidan had pissed him off before, there were no words to how Yuurei behaved towards the eldest of the Akatsuki.

"Kakuzu." the only other girl of Akatsuki said, bitterness evident in her voice, as it always was. The man in question looked down at the blonde and frowned.

"Hello Yuurei. What is it you want?" he asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"… Hidan wants you." she huffed, not seeming content about what she had said. "… Thank you." Kakuzu replied and walked past her, ignoring the death glare she was giving him. '_I don't know what her issue is…_' he thought as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of the Akatsuki robe. '_I wonder why he wants me…_' the stitched man inwardly asked himself. As he thought of the possibilities, he quickly found himself at the Jashinist's door. Grunting, he knocked twice, ready for the issue his husband might have, good or bad. When the door opened, Kakuzu looked down to see none other than Hidan himself.

"Hey, hey. I wanna ask ya something." the shorter of the two drawls out, voice bored, but eyes excited. Kakuzu read Hidan's eyes well, knowing by now it was the only way to tell the Jashinist's real feelings about anything trivial. As Kakuzu followed the Jashinist into the room, he noticed not a spot of blood dropped onto the floor, which had been transferred of carpet to wood, ever since the stitched man found out about his partner's little routine. In fact, Kakuzu also took in that the younger male's scythe was leaned up against one of the corners of the room. Observing closer, he saw a thin layer of dust had resided along the shaft of it. "So, what is it you want to ask me?" the older of the two asked, his eyes never leaving the seemingly abandoned weapon. Hidan blinked and looked towards where his partner's eyes were currently fixed. His magenta eyes settled on the scythe, regarding every thing Kakuzu had.

"Since the baby isn't immortal, I never use the thing." he muttered, as if he answered a question. Which, he had. Kakuzu scoffed at this. He knew every thing about Hidan, but Hidan knew every thing about him as well. Kakuzu hated it.

"Ah… You don't even shine it anymore? You do it all the time." the stitched man said pointedly. Hidan tensed up and pulled slightly on the miser's sleeve. Kakuzu frowned at the child like action, but looked down, none the less.

"That has to do with what I wanna ask, man." Hidan said, slightly distracted. Kakuzu became confused. What could Hidan possibly ask that had to do with a stupid scythe?

"Uh.. Alright. Go for it." Kakuzu nodded as Hidan let go of his sleeve.

"Well, I guess I won't beat around the fucking bush around here or anything… Umm, do you really mind if the kid is a Jashinist?" he asked, his tone serious. Kakuzu blinked and stared at the albino. Hadn't Hidan and himself already sort this out? Why ask again? Thoughts like these prodded Kakuzu mind. Was there something serious about this child being a stupid Jashinist?

"… We've already agreed on this, Hidan. Why are you asking of this again?" Kakuzu asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. Hidan caught the hint of anger and narrowed his eyes as well, as a mean of defense.

"W-well, yeah! But I want to be fucking sure… That… Err, you're okay with it." Hidan retorted, uncertain with the words he picked. '_I can't let him find out about that stupid deal with Jashin. Not yet. He'll flip shit if he knows his child is already to be wedded off… Before she's even fucking born._' Hidan thought, frowning. '_Not that I wouldn't be like that. Of course I'd be fucking mad… If it wasn't Jashin asking… This is fucking rough._'

"… Huh…" Kakuzu snorted. "Alright then. Yes, it's okay." he announced, not at all convinced about what Hidan had said as a rebuttal.

"R-really? Sweet. Thanks, Kuzu." the Jashinist purred and hugged him tight around his torso. Kakuzu couldn't help but smile, even thought everything felt like a simple lie. One he would have to believe, for now.

"Your welcome, Hidan." the taller of the two chuckled, hugging his partner back. '_You better tell me sometime, you idiot._' he thought, looking at the smile spread across his partner's face. However, he regarded that he was wearing the same exact one as well.

* * *

So, thanks for reading :3 I appreciate, for the hundreth time, ha ha! R&R if you'd like :) Love all ya guys!


	4. Imagine

So I suck at describing birth… I mean, who wants to describe such a thing. So, yeah, you guessed it, I skipped ahead. Ha ha, so shoot me. Anyway, thanks to everyone, and Yaoiphox, who apparently worships me, hehe. I really really am grateful that people read these silly stories. Anyway! On with the story!

* * *

"So, how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" Kakuzu asked Konan, while looking down at his sleeping child in his arms, whom had only been born two weeks before. The blue haired woman laughed softly and looked at the small as well.

"How does it feel to be a dad of course!" she smiled brightly. Kakuzu, understanding what she meant, shrugged and smiled back.

"Well, It's a good feeling for sure." the older of the two explained quietly, making sure not to wake Hitori. Konan cooed gently at the baby, her eyes wide in excitement.

"Awe… I'm so glad you're happy being a father. How's Hidan?" she asked. Kakuzu's smile faltered a bit, but managed to stay.

"Well, he's been sleeping in a lot. I don't blame him though. He looks after that child all night, tells me to never mind getting up myself… Even the night after he had Hitori, he just knows how to get that child to stop crying. However, she's wearing him down. He fell asleep while eating cereal yesterday morning." the oldest of the Akatsuki laughed softly, watching Konan gape.

"He _never_ asks you to get Hitori at night?"

"Never."

"Woah. That's unlike Hidan. He punched Deidara one time because he wanted sleep. I could never imagine him wanting to get up at three in the morning for a baby." Konan muttered, rubbing the back of her head. Kakuzu shrugged shortly and looked at only female in Akatsuki, since Yuurei had left randomly. Kakuzu wasn't sad to see her go as well.

"Well, better start, because that's been exactly what he's been like." Kakuzu sighed. "I miss Angelic Hidan." to this, Konan snorted softly, making sure not to wake Hitori.

"Ha ha, well, at least he's fit again. Didn't take him long."

"Thank dear Jashin for that." Kakuzu replied, his tone slightly bitter. Konan blinked, tilting her head to the side.

"Huh? Why so bitter, Kakuzu?"

"I have a feeling Hidan isn't telling me everything about Jashin and Hitori. He keeps asking if it's okay she's a Jashinist. Why would he ask so many times? Obviously something is up. Do you know what it is?" he asked. Konan, normally knowing all of the secrets in Akatsuki, was just as stumped as the man beside her.

"Well, I don't know anything… Sorry, Kakuzu." she smiled uneasily, honest towards the miser for once.

"… Alright… I guess I'll have to wait it out." the stitched man announced, his voice soft, yet bitterly sad.

"… You'll find out, Kakuzu." Konan promised, a small smile spreading across her lips. Kakuzu, as hard as he tried, couldn't help but smile back at the younger Akatsuki.

"Kami, I hope so."

* * *

Looking on towards his child, Hidan realises what Konan had meant all those months ago, when his stomach was bloated with the mass of his daughter. He just now realises that he gave her life away. Never will she have the chance to be anything she wants to, no matter how many times his husband will tell her later on, when Hitori can speak and comprehend things of such volume. He just now understands the expression that Konan wore when she had asked. For he was wearing the same expression now. Right now.

"What have I done?" he whispers, his voice feather light in the room of his baby girl. The light from the moon casts its eerie glow onto the Jashinist's face, making him look like the walking dead. "Kakuzu… When he finds out, he'll beat the shit out of me." he mutters, his tone turning sour towards the fore-sight of such events. "This is all my fault…"

_Oh, Hidan. It's nobody's fault, my hidan, whom I love to love. _

The voice, so familiar, whispers in his mind. The tone is friendly, yet it still makes the hairs on Hidan's neck stick up in fear. "I should tell him."

_Hush Hidan, no Hidan, _opines the Jashin who kept house in his head.

"Oh shut up." Hidan mumbles, his mood turning foul as the minutes tick off on the little yellow clock place onto the wall in his daughter's room. "I'll have to tell him… I owe him."

_You hush._

"He'll understand. He always has."

_YOU HUSH NOW. _

This is enough to make Hidan flinch, coming out of deep train of thought. As much as he wants to, and will in fourteen years later, he never does tell his beloved.

* * *

So yeah… I know it's short, but it completely seats up for the time skip! Really, I promise. I will be getting chapter five out soon! In the mean while, reviews and such sure do help my will to write, haha!~


	5. Sleepy Head

Sometimes Hitori imagined she had a normal family. The kind that she used to see while travelling with her father, Kakuzu. The children, her age, always seemed so connected to their parents, unlike she was to her own. It wasn't as if she hated her parents. Oh no, no that. She only ever thought about how disconnected she felt from them. She loved them, but did not feel as if she could ever reach out to them for help or care.

Now Hitori is fourteen, soon to be fifteen, and she finally figured it out. Standing in the dusty afternoon room that was the basement was when the revelation hit her. She closed her eyes lightly as yells sounded from upstairs.

"They are crazy. That has to be it." Hitori muttered, opening her eyes once again to see Itachi sitting on the bottom step of the basement stairs. As much as he was made out to be a psychopath, Hitori had quickly bonded with the older man.

"I'll have to agree on that." Itachi mused and looked up, hearing a crash, followed by Konan screaming in anger.

"For Jashin's sake… Do you think I'll end up like that, Itachi?" she asked, walking over to the Uchiha and sitting next to him swiftly, her waist height dark brown hair trailing after. Itachi looked straight ahead, not being able to see her in any case. Five years back, Itachi had finally lost his eye sight. The medications he had been upgraded to had banned the further use of his eyes. Taking life over sight, Itachi could now see nothing but blurred shapes.

"Well, if I hadn't known you now, I'd think it to be so. However, you've seemed to pass every expectation all of us put on you when you were born. You're kind, gentle, thoughtful, and quite. While Hidan and Kakuzu are the complete opposite. Frankly I have no idea how you got it." Itachi shrugged, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Hitori smiled and leaned over, hugging the older Akatsuki tight to her. Said man in question chuckled and hugged the brunette back.

"Thank you, Itachi. I appreciate that." Hitori commented as volume increased above their heads. "I should go see what's happening… I'll be back later. Bye Itachi." she smiled slightly while standing up. She stretched her body out, then made her way up the basement steps, the cool air hitting her skin from the prior stuffy temperature in the basement that lingered below her now. '_Honestly… You'd think I was the parent, unlike dad and daddy._' the girl rolled her eyes drastically as she walked into the bright living room, her ears filling with equally as bright language. "Hey guys! Break it up!" she yelled, her voice joining in with the only other woman in Akatsuki.

"C'mon guys! If Madara sees this, we're screwed!" Konan yelled as well, her voice sounding hoarse to Hitori's ears. If Hidan and Kakuzu were normal men, the fight would have stopped. However, this was not the case, so the two immortals fought on as the two women yelled at them. Konan coughed and looked at the only other female in Akatsuki and frowned.

"This isn't working, Hitori!" she expressed, her voice rough from screaming at the girl's fathers. Hitori nodded and ran both of her pale hands through her dark brown hair, tugging the knots out at the end.

"I hear ya." she pouted, her lower lip sticking out. Konan placed her hands on her hips, thinking of what to do to end this brawl between the two Akatsuki members before them. "Oh, I have an idea." Hitori snapped and smiled suddenly. The blue haired woman looked towards the young Akatsuki and blinked in confusion.

"Let's hear it, hon. I'll do anything." Konan frowned. Hitori nodded and crossed her arms across her developing breasts.

"Alright. Dad! Daddy! You think I could have birth control?" she asked, her voice raised just above the pitch of the older men's voices. At that, silence fell upon the four members of Akatsuki. Hidan and Kakuzu both put down the objects that would have served as weapons and looked at their child.

"Excuse me?" Kakuzu asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion and rage. Hidan, usually being the one who gave Hitori everything she ever wanted, for being his some what of a miracle child, could only give the same look at his husband.

"Yeah! What the fuck did you just say?" he questioned as well. Hitori smiled slightly and moved her hands to her hips.

"I'm asking for birth control." she spoke up, making sure both of her parents would hear. Kakuzu and Hidan, while being as night and day as they were, managed to wear the same shocked expression.

"… Why?" Kakuzu questioned, finally able to talk. Hitori smiled awkwardly while thinking of what to say. However, she would not need to. When she opened her mouth, her own voice did not come out, but one of a male.

"Hey guys, sup?" the voice asked. The four Akatsuki members turned to the voice and saw Konan and Yahiko's child, Aito, standing in the doorway to the living room. Hidan and Kakuzu, again in sync, both narrowed their eyes at the teenage boy.

"… It better not be him." Hidan hissed.

"Better not." Kakuzu added for emphasise. Hitori blushed slightly and looked away.

"No! It's not him! Jashin, you two." she muttered, placing her hands on her hips. Konan slapped a hand over her mouth and smiled at the thought of it.

'_Those two would be so damn cute together…_' Konan thought, the smile widening. Aito watched the four and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Did I miss something?" he asked, looking towards his mother. Konan wiped the smile off of her face, then removed her hand away from her mouth.

"Nothing, dear. Ignore those three. They are having a bit of a disagreement is all." the blue haired woman of Akatsuki smiled nervously. "You need something?" she asked sweetly. Aito's eyebrow stayed raised as he watched the family behind his mother glare at each other.

"Er.. Dad wants Kakuzu and Hidan for a mission." he explained. "And he wants to talk to you about something, mom." the blue haired boy announced, playing with the labret piercing absent-mindedly. Konan nodded and turned around towards Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Hey you two with the faces, let's go. Yahiko wants us." she said, her tone serious. Kakuzu looked at Konan and sighed, nodding all the same. Hidan, however, gave his daughter one more warning glare.

"We'll talk later, Hitori." the albino muttered and followed after the two adults who had left the living room not moments ago. Hitori gulped and sighed, nodding even after her father had left. As silence fell upon the room, Aito sighed and walked over to his childhood friend and current love interest.

"What was that all about?" he asked, his blue eyes locking with Hitori's pink ones. The brunette sighed slightly and blew away a part of her bangs. She watched as Aito opened his arms, circling them around her tightly. Hitori coughed lightly and hugged her childhood friend back.

"My parents can _never _stop fighting, not even for a minute." she muttered. "Not even for my own damn birthday." to this, Aito winced. He had never seen his parents fight, but he had seen plenty of it by being Hitori's only friend for the longest time of her life. He had been her shoulder to cry on many times. So much so that Kisame and the others often asked him if he was gay. Since it seemed the majority of the Akatsuki were.

"Man, I'm sorry that's happening, Hitori." he whispered to her, rubbing the small of her back. "So sorry." Hitori, to this, laughed lightly.

"No worries. Stop being a pussy. Jashin, sometimes I swear you are gay." she mocked as Aito let go of her.

"Hey, take that back!" the blue haired boy laughed. Hitori giggled and shook her head wildly, her hair flying from side to side. "Ha ha! Make me, Aito!" she grinned and ran out of the living room.

Aito stood in the dead silence of the living room, before smiling more. "Bring it." he grinned then, running after Hitori.

* * *

"You sure you want this mission?" Yahiko asked, later on that day. He watched the daughter of Hidan and Kakuzu and sighed deeply when she had all but nodded to the question. "… You might be putting yourself in danger. You remember what happened last time…" he said softly. Hitori frowned and touched the 'x' scar on her right eye, which was usually covered by her bangs. A useful trick she learned from Deidara.

"That was when I was five. I was with my dad then." she retorted, determined to finally go on her own mission. Yahiko sighed and stood up, walking around his desk and coming face to face with the now fifteen year-old girl.

"Yes, and he lost a heart protecting you from that black op." he reminded her, pointing towards the scar across her eye. "You're lucky you didn't lose the sight in it. Miracle if you ask me." Yahiko explained, crossing his arms over his chest. Hitori stuck out her tongue and looked away from the leader of Akatsuki, as if there was something more interesting in said side of the room. Which was practically impossible by how plain the office was.

"You know as well as I do that I can handle this." she objected, her voice raising ever so slightly. "You let Aito go all the time! Come on! Actually, if all of the Akatsuki are pairs, then why aren't Aito and I being put together!" she questioned. Yahiko sighed and rubbed his temples in distress.

"Listen. There is a reason for it." the red headed man explained and rested one hand on her shoulder, his eyes showing true sympathy. Hitori frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? What could it possibly be?" she asked, her voice dropping to a whisper. Yahiko bit his bottom lip and rested the other hand on the girl's other shoulder.

"… You promise not to say anything? If you can keep it hush, then I'll let you go on your first mission. Maybe later, if I can, I'll make you my son's partner." he vowed, whispering back. Hitori tried to keep the smile off her face and nodded seriously.

"Of course, I promise." Hitori nodded, her bangs falling into her face. Yahiko leaned close and looked over her face, before locking eyes with her.

"Your dad."

"What?"

"… Your dad. Hidan… He practically cut my throat when I posed the idea of you two being partners." the leader of Akatsuki explained. Hitori, while she would have loved to say anything, could not find the words for once.

"… W-what? W-why?" she asked, her voice hoarse when she finally did find it. Yahiko shrugged his shoulders and frowned.

"I have no idea, Hitori. I would love to see you two work together, but Hidan loathes the idea. Personally, I think something is up."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I know Hidan, er, your dad. He's like that. Always has been since he was pregnant with you. He doesn't tell people things when they ask about your future or anything. Not even Kakuzu… Er…"

"My father."

"Right on. However, if I were you, I wouldn't let shit keep me from being partners with Konan." he smiled slightly. Hitori blushed and coughed slightly.

"Are you implying that I like your son, Yahiko?" she asked, smiling nervously. Yahiko shrugged and drew his hands away, walking back around to his desk.

"Maybe so. Now, what mission would you like?" he grinned, sitting back down. Hitori smiled, still nervous.

"Hmmm… Hot Springs. Anything around there." she smiled. _'Take that dad. I'm going to find out some shit and you can't stop me.'_ Hitori thought, the smile growing into a grin.

* * *

"Where are you going on a mission?" Hidan asked, frowning towards his daughter who was almost his height. Looking down in disappointment was now a thing of the past. Hitori finished packing her backpack and shrugged.

"Can't say, dad." she said softly. Hidan growled and looked at Yahiko, who could only smile slightly in return.

"Can't say? Can't fucking say!" the albino yelled, his voice ringing in Hitori's ears. "I'm your dad!"

"It's a trial mission, Hidan." Yahiko said sternly, using his leader voice. Hidan's eyes shifted to the taller man and narrowed in contempt.

"To where?"

"You cannot know. Both you and Kakuzu will try to help her out. You are not allowed to help her this time. She's not little anymore." the red head muttered quietly. Hitori looked down at her father's pale hands, which clenched towards what Yahiko had said.

"How dare you fucking tell me that! You didn't fucking do that for me!" Hidan protested, a piece of silver hair falling onto his forehead. Hitori watched the piece as Yahiko sighed deeply.

"Because you came here already having experience. Hitori has none, so she has to have a trial mission. It won't be hard. She has been taught right by her own two fathers." he smiled slightly. The anger in the Jashinist's eyes settled as he stood up straight, his hand pulling the loose piece of hair back into place.

"… I guess you're right." the smaller of the two males said shortly. "Just get going before your father comes back and finds out you're going on a mission. You'll never get to go if he knows." he rolled his magenta eyes and walked out. Hitori nodded and sighed.

"Not even a hug?" she muttered and looked at Yahiko. The red headed man sighed and smiled slightly, holding his arms open.

"Come here, princess." he laughed and hugged the younger girl to him. The brunette grinned and hugged her leader back. "Good luck."

"Thanks Yahiko!" she sighed contently. '_Wish dad would treat me like this._' the girl thought, her eyebrows furrowing.

* * *

Hitori looked around the small village and blinked in confusion. "This is where dad grew up? I didn't expect such a peaceful place." the brunette muttered to herself. As she made her way through the village, people stopped and stared. Feeling uneasy, Hitori quickened her pace a notch. '_Why are people staring at me? I don't even have an Akatsuki cloak… Could it be because I look like dad? There is no way people would remember him… Gah, I'm confused._' the teenaged girl thought. "In any case, I'm done the mission… All I have to do now is find dad's family." she muttered, making her way down the street to the end of the village.

When she reached it, Hitori was almost positive she found the place she was looking for. At the very end of the village, a barn red house stood tall against the late afternoon sun. "Just feels right." she muttered, opening the front gate and began her walk towards the porch. Looking around, she smiled easily at the many plants that had grown in the garden all around her, ending at the stone pathway. "I hope I'm right." she sighed. "Guessing it everything."

"Certainly is." a voice sounded out sweetly. Hitori jumped and looked up at the porch to see a shadow making its way to the steps. "So, who are you?" the female voice inquired. The brunette stuttered and played with the long sleeves of her shirt.

"Uh… Um… My name is Hitori." she said softly, her eyes widening as the sun revealed the figure. Standing at the bottom of the steps, was a woman of about fifty, her hair as white as her own fathers. Everything about the woman, Hitori noticed, resembled her dad in a way. "I think you may know my dad." the girl inquired. To this, the woman's eyes lit up.

"Hitori… A nice name. Very pretty. As for your dad… I don't believe I know anyone who's child was named Hitori…" she said thoughtfully, her waist length hair floating to the left from the cool breeze of October. "What is his name?"

"Hidan." Hitori replied, then gasped as the woman in front of her screamed.

"What did you just say! Hidan!" the older woman asked frantically, grabbing hold of Hitori and shaking her. The teenaged girl watched the world shake back and forth and took a deep breath.

"Yes! Yes! That's the name! Please stop shaking me, uhhh…" she whined. The woman blinked wildly and stopped.

"Oh… Uh, sorry." she said nervously and let go of the girl's arms. "My name is Hakai… If this is the Hidan I am thinking of, he is my son. Who I thought was dead… Is he albino?" at this, Hitori's heart beat sped up.

"Very."

"Is he ill tempered?"

"… Uh, yes." Hitori nodded, answering another question. Hakai smiled brightly at this and hugged the girl to her. "Oh! I cannot believe this! You are like a calling from heaven!" the white haired woman chirped. Hitori smiled brightly at this.

"I am? Well thanks, I guess." she laughed. Hakai nodded, her smile yet to disappear.

"So, what brought you here?"

"I wanted to know some things. Because dad is keeping stuff from me. From everyone." Hitori explained. Hakai blinked and rubbed the back of her head.

"Maybe you should come in."

"Sounds good to me." Hitori replied.

"So you live with the Akatsuki? Huh…" Hakai said softly, taking a sip of her tea. Hitori stared at the too hot tea and smiled slightly.

"Yes, that's right. We are in pairs… Except, he told the leader I could not be paired with a boy named Aito, who happens to be the guy's son. So now, I'm stuck by myself. Do you know any idea why he's being so cold towards the idea?" she asked, looking at the many picture frames around the house. "And what's with all the picture frames."

"I cannot answer your first question exactly, but maybe it has something to do with his silly religion. He is only ever serious about Jashinism. Everything else he is willy nilly about." Hakai explained, put her tea cup back on the saucer. "As for the picture frames, your dad has nine other siblings. Big family." she smiled nervously. "Now, why does this upset you, child?"

To this, Hitori was silent. Did she have any reason to question her father's choices? He did give birth to her, which was impossible on its own. He had given her religion, support, skills. Just about everything a developing kunochi could want. Yet, there was something missing. That something was what drove her to finally find her voice. "I want to know what he is planning. Is there anything in tradition for this family? Planned marriage?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the couch. Hakai shook her head, then stopped as her eyes widened. The clock in the room struck five o'clock. It sounded as if it was telling Hitori everything was _wrong, wrong, wrong_. Odd enough, she did not doubt it either.

"… There is one thing. His religion. He always said being Jashin's purest silver. If something is silver and pure, would you not be a prize of sorts for someone? Or even a possession. Hidan always did talk about himself like he was owned by him. At that moment, everything seemed to click in the Jashinist girl's mind.

"I- I have to go!" Hitori said quickly, flashing a small smile. Hakai frowned and stood up after the brunette.

"Wait, you don't have to!"

"I must get home, or my dads will have a fit!" she retorted. "Thanks for everything!" Hitori said quickly and ran to the door. Hakai scurried after and grabbed her granddaughter's shoulders, whirling her around.

"Did I fucking say you could leave yet!" she hissed, the all too familiar anger seeping into her pale features. "Dads? Explain this! No, better! You tell your dad, my son, to get his sorry fucking ass here TOMORROW! You do that! You hear me, Hitori?" she asked, growling. To this, Hitori could only gulp and nod.

"… O-okay. I will." she nodded slightly. Hakai nodded firmly and let go of her son's only daughter.

"Good. Now get home, you." she said sternly and closed the door after her. Hitori, while glad to have her gone, as the face of anger was all too similar to that of her father's, could not move her feet from where she was standing.

"… What is going on around here?" she muttered, finally finding use in her legs. She stuffed her hands in her pockets as she made her way out of the yard and onto the darkening streets of a cool November night. "Whatever it is, I don't like it." she said, furrowing her eyebrows as she ran into someone larger than herself. She stumbled back and looked up to see a blond, middle aged man.

"Hey sweet thing. What's up?" he asked, his speech slurred from the effects of alcohol. Hitori frowned and wrinkled her nose.

"Back the fuck up, man." she hissed, her eyes flashing. The man laughed loudly and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Listen, chick. I gotta knife. If you don't walk and talk with me, shit will hit the fan, alright?" he asked, his tone no longer playful. Hitori hissed and felt the pressure of the man's hold on her.

"Whatever." she spat and walked with him as he lead her towards an alley. "Oh no, no, no." she shook her head then, beginning to struggle. The man smirked and grabbed her by both arms.

"Oh shut it." he growled and smirked widely. Hitori gulped and felt her mind whirl quickly, thinking of how to get out of the situation.

'_I'm fucked. Oh man. Next thing ya know, I'll be found in a gutter… Dead._' she thought, looking towards the alley.

"Hey you." a velvet like voice sounded behind them. The man turned, causing Hitori to turn involuntarily as well.

"What do you fucking want? Show yourself." the blond man growled out. Hitori strained her eyes to see into the darkness as the figure move closer. If it could get any colder to Hitori, it just had. Her heart stopped as the figure showed himself. Red eyes glittered in the moonlight, making gooseflesh eat its way onto Hitori's pale skin. She gulped and felt fear course through her veins for the first time in a long time. The man stepped fully into view to reveal a boy about her age. Hitori struggled to see more features, but frown when she could see nothing from the obstruction of the black hood shadowing his face. The older man tightened his grip and shook his head.

"You're fucked if you think I'm giving this chick up." he growled. The teenaged boy tilted his head to the side and chuckled lowly.

"Oh? Well…" he trailed off, teeth glittering in the light of the rising moon. "That's… Unfortunate. Really." he finished, bringing dexterous hands to the rim of his hood. The figure pulled the hood back, revealing a handsome young face with a long scar running down the right side of his face, ending at his cheek bone. Hitori's eyes widened as the boy's long white hair flowed over his shoulders.

'_Whoa._' she thought. The teen smirked, as if he had read her mind. The blond middle aged man did not seem to understand, but growled anyway, as he felt threatened.

"Unfortunate for you. I saw her first." the man frowned. The teen frowned and sighed.

"I'll give you one more warning. If you refuse, things will get personal." he shrugged slightly. Hitori, at first glance, saw the boy was completely calm. However, when she looked closer, she could see his eyes practically whirling with madness.

'_Kinda like dad._' she thought, wincing as the man squeezed tighter.

"No way."

"… Fine." he sighed and preformed a simple hand sign. Hitori closed her eyes shut, then felt as if she was falling. With a loud thud, she landed on her attacker's stomach. When she heard no words from said man, she opened her eyes slowly to see the man's face completely blown off.

"Oh… My… What did you just do!" she screamed. The teen winced and ran over, picking her up easily.

"Don't worry about it. I warned him." he shrugged and put her down. He waved a pale finger at the body and smiled as it began to melt away. Hitori stared in shock as any evidence disappeared.

"How did you?"

"Ninja."

"… Fine. Fair enough." she nodded carefully, still scared shitless with what had happened. "You won't do that to me… Right?" the brunette asked, looking back at the boy.

"No, I won't. I saved you after all…" he trailed off, rubbing the back of his head. Hitori nodded and smiled slightly.

"So… Uhh… What's your name? Mine is Hitori." she said, bowing slightly. The white haired boy smirked more and bowed back.

"My name is Jinya. I've heard you are a Jashinist. I am one myself." he smiled more, watching her carefully. '_And so it begins._'

* * *

So yeah! Another chapter down! One or two to go! Awee yeah! :D So, R&R, because it really makes my day! Thanks for everything, ya guys!


	6. Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars

Hitori sighed and watched the rain fall from under the make shift shelter her new companion had made. She never had asked, he just followed. He seemed alright enough, yet she could not shake the feeling of a foreboding danger. "When will I get to go home, exactly? Err… Jinya." she asked and rubbed the back of her head, her hair still damp from getting out of the village and into the dark forest. Said boy looked up and shrugged nonchalantly.

"No idea. Most likely when the rain stops. Won't be too long. Why, parents worried, princess?" he asked, his tone mocking. Hitori growled and looked away with a scoff.

"N-no, that's not it." she retorted. '_Actually, that's exactly it. Dad won't care, but daddy is probably having a fit._'

"Sure it's not. Anyway… The rain will stop soon. I can feel it." he shrugged and crossed his legs. Hitori shivered and yawned, feeling sleep trying to pull her away. She shook her head wildly, forcing the feeling to retreat.

"Okay… So, uhh… Where are you from? I mean, you have no head band, yet you're a ninja." Hitori questioned, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Jinya smiled slightly and looked ahead, watching the rain.

"I work for no village. Wasn't born in one, per say. I lived with my parents in a small house in the middle of no where." he laughed. Nodding, Hitori crossed her legs also, her eyes shifting ahead to the heavy rain outside of their shelter. Ever so often, for the hour or so it lasted, water would drip on the girl's head, causing her to grunt or grimace.

About after an hour, the rain finally stopped. Hitori sighed in relief, as she was growing nervous of the boy beside her, who had not moved since he had answered her question. Stretching her sore back out, she gathered her things up. Only then, did the boy's eyes shift to the side. Hitori looked back to say her goodbyes, but came eye to eye with her rescuer. "Aha… Well… I better, uh, get going." she laughed nervously, scooting out of the shelter and into the air of the dark forest around them. The boy stood up as well, his eyes flashing in distress.

"Wait. I should at least walk you home. I mean, you can't even handle yourself, as you saw back there." Jinya replied, following her movements until he was standing beside her. Hitori opened her mouth, but could only glare until she said:

"Oh fuck off. I _can _handle myself! I just… Wasn't prepared for that guy!" she growled. "The likeliness of it happening is so small." the girl argued. Jinya cursed mentally and followed after her as she began to make her way out of the forest.

"Oh come on, just let me walk you home! Face it, you can't protect yourself and you know it. Not yet. Ya can't even handle yourself against a drunk guy!" he retorted. Hitori hissed and looked back.

"Listen, you! I can fucking handle myself!" she argued, then shrieked as she tripped over a protruding root in the ground. Jinya's eyes widened and leapt forward, grabbing the girl up before she could face plant into a boulder.

"… Oh?"

"Shut the _fuck _up."

* * *

"This is it?" Jinya asked, looking out from the lake shore. "I don't see anything, Hitori." he smiled slightly. Hitori stuck out her tongue and starting walking across the water.

"Well, yes. It is." she nodded. "You don't have to follow me now."

"I believe I do." he answered.

"… Whatever then." Hitori muttered and put her arms across her developing breasts. At that, they walked across the huge lake, which looked like a sort of black abyss that late at night. '_I wonder what he wants… This guy… He's something._' she thought, looking at the star spangled sky in awe. Jinya looked down at the water, which seemed to lick at his feet gingerly.

'_Hidan better recognize me when. Maybe I'll send him a message. He'll have to open the door. Yes, that's it. Oh, I am a genius._' the teen smirked in the confinements of his mind. "So, do you think your parents are worried?" he asked. Hitori looked at him and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Who knows."

* * *

"Where is she?" Kakuzu muttered angrily, looking out of the window. Konan yawned and placed her tea cup in the sink.

"Who knows, Kakuzu. She'll be back soon, I'm sure. She's a strong girl. I mean, you and Hidan both trained her well." she smiled slightly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hidan looked at the clock, which showed it was minutes away from the end of the day.

"You said that fucking six hours ago, Konan." Hidan growled, rubbing his tired eyes. "I just want her back so I can go to bed. I'll never fucking sleep knowing she is out there."

"I agree, for once." Kakuzu said lowly, his voice laced with worry. Konan watched the two men and sighed quietly.

"You two never agree. At least it's good to know you both care for Hitori." she smiled a bit. "I bet Aito isn't asleep either. He's worried sick." as it was said, Hidan stood up sharply.

"Why the fuck does his fucking care, huh! He is _not _getting with my daughter!" the short man protested. Kakuzu's odd coloured eyes shifted to his husband, then narrowed.

"For the love of god. Hidan… Nobody is '_getting with_' our daughter." Kakuzu rolled his eyes, then looked back out of the window.

"You better fucking believe that." the albino hissed, then blinked as another voice, most certainly not his own, sounded off in his voice.

'_**You better get the door, Hidan, my love.**_'

'_Jashin?_'

'_**Yes, Hidan. It is I, Jashin. I found Hitori. I am in a teenaged body, my name being Jinya. We are crossing the lake. When I get there, you better answer the door. No one else. Only you.**_' the voice purred. Hidan looked at the two other Akatsuki, then rubbed his temples.

'_Alright. I'll do that._'

'_**Splendid! I will see you soon, Hidan, whom I love to love.**_' the voice said once more, then faded with a click. Hidan felt a headache formed in the front of his mind, but ignored it for the time being.

"I'm gonna wait out there." he muttered and walked off, hands stuffed into the pockets of his plaid pyjama pants. Kakuzu and Konan both looked after the young man in confusion.

"… Huh… That was weird." Konan whispered. Kakuzu nodded and shrugged.

"Everything he does is weird."

"True that."

* * *

"Finally here." Hitori sighed deeply, inwardly glad to be rid of the boy beside her. Jinya smiled smoothly and nodded.

"Took long enough." he said softly as they walked towards the door. Hitori nodded and went for the door knob. However, before she could touch it, the handle turned and opened to reveal Hidan.

"Where were you?" he asked, grabbing his daughter and hugging her. "We were fucking worried sick!" he hissed and tightened his grasp. Hitori blinked, shocked to have her dad hug her so lovingly. She smiled sadly and hugged him back just as tight.

"I'm so sorry, dad. It rained… And… And…" she trailed off, snuggling her face into the warm of her dad's neck. Hidan blinked, inwardly disgusted by the loving gesture.

"Don't worry about it…" he said softly and looked towards the boy on the front step. '_Jashin… Finally…_' he thought. "Who is this?" he asked. Hitori blinked as her dad let go of her.

"Uh… That is Jinya. He saved me."

"From what?" Hidan asked, not looking back as he walked towards the boy. Hitori opened her mouth, but stopped as she was hugged by Kakuzu.

"Oh my god… You're back." he sighed deeply, hugging her lovingly. Hitori forgot all about what her dad had asked and hugged her other father back.

"I'm sorry, daddy. A lot of stuff happened. I'm so cold… Can we go inside?" she asked. Kakuzu, ever since Hitori was born, had always had a soft spot for his little girl, so giving her what she wanted seemed to be his only weakness. To everyone in Akatsuki, it seemed as if Hitori had both of her parents wrapped around her finger, for being the miracle child.

"O-of course." Kakuzu nodded, glancing once at Hidan and the strange boy before taking Hitori into the warm and dark house, as the rest of the household was asleep. As Kakuzu let go, another person grabbed Hitori and hugged her.

"Eh?" Hitori blinked, finding out it was Aito who had his arms around her.

"What the hell happened to you, Hitori?" he asked quietly. Hitori, as she had felt in danger the whole evening, felt the emotion melt away when her best friend hugged her.

"… Aito… I… Can we talk about it later?" she whispered. "My daddy is giving you a death glare." she giggled a bit, feeling almost a hundred percent better than she had. Although, something was missing that Jinya had.

"Of course. I'm just… I'm glad you're back, Hitori." he said softly. "I couldn't sleep knowing you were out there." he laughed slightly, letting go of his love interest. Kakuzu almost gagged and sighed.

"I'm going to bed, so you guys talk. I don't care. We'll talk in the morning, Hitori." he sighed, obviously agitated his daughter seemed so happy around his leader's son. Hitori and Aito both watched Kakuzu leave. When he had, Hitori leaned into Aito, whispering into his ear.

"There is a boy outside. Come on." she said softly, taking her friend's hand and leading him to the front door's window. Aito blushed as they walked, but stopped when she let go to opened the middle of the curtains ever so slightly so they could peer out. Aito looked at felt jealousy seep in when he saw the Hitori's hard to impress dad smile brightly towards this strange male.

"… Your dad… He seems impressed." the boy grunted, his eye brows furrowing. Hitori blinked and looked at her friend.

'_He's jealous? Why? Don't tell me Aito actually likes me…_' Hitori thought, looking back Jinya and her dad talking. "I wish I could hear what they were saying… They look like they know each other, huh?" she asked. Aito snapped out of his jealousy and nodded.

"… This is suspicious, no?"

"It's more than suspicious, my friend." Hitori muttered and watched Hidan and Jinya shake hands, a wide smirk stretching across his lips. Hitori gulped as the boy looked directly at them. The glittered, then narrowed as it shifted to Aito.

"Oh Kami… He's looking right at us…" he trailed off. The red eyes flashed dangerously at the boy beside Hitori. The brunette's eyes widened, her hands going up to the curtains and closing them together quickly.

"We gotta talk. To the basement." she muttered and grabbed his hand again, leading him away. Aito's eyebrows furrowed as he followed her.

'_Hitori looks spooked. I wonder what's up. Could it be the guy outside she wants to talk about? In any case, I don't like him. He better not get in the way of Hitori and myself… I can't have that now. I like her so much, so it would be an idiot move to lose her to some guy she just met._' he thought, his mind filled with worry.

* * *

I know, I know! This one is short, but I want another time skip…. A month or so ahead. It's time to finish this thing and I wanna make it good. :D Thanks for the reviews, I GREATLY appreciate them!


	7. Angels Losing Sleep

Aito sat on the basement steps and watched Kakuzu pace back and forth. His father sat beside him and sighed.

"What exactly is Kakuzu worrying about? I've never seen him like this." Yahiko whispered to his son. Aito frowned and looked at his father.

"It's that boy outside with Hitori. Hidan loves him, but Kakuzu hates him." the blue haired boy said hesitantly. Yahiko opened his mouth, but Kakuzu's voice sounded out instead of his own.

"Does _anyone_ know who this kid is? His vibe… I don't like him." Kakuzu growled as the basement door opened, Konan and Deidara joining the group quietly.

"I have no clue." Konan said, her eyebrows furrowing. To this, Kakuzu's eyes filled with more worry. "Don't worry, Kakuzu. We'll find out."

"Konan, this kid is unreadable. The only one that seems to know him is Hidan and we all know he won't tell me about anything that concerns this Jinya kid. Nothing." he frowned.

"The only thing that ever struck me as odd was Hidan not wanting Aito and Hitori partners. He refused to allow it." Yahiko informed and watched the tall man's eyes narrow.

"That was his doing? He told me that was you." Kakuzu muttered. "Something is up. I have to figure out what it is." he growled then, his tone dripping in venom. Aito coughed and watched Hitori's father.

"She thought something was up as well… The first time Jinya showed up, Hitori and I watched him out of the front window. Hidan seemed to know him well, because Jinya was grinning like a murderer." he commented, playing with his labret piercing nervously. Deidara looked around as the group talked amongst themselves. He played with his bangs, taking deep breathes.

'_Oh Kakuzu-san, un. If you only knew who Jinya was. I wish I could tell, but if I do, I won't have a prayer on getting Danna back, yeah._' he thought, feeling his heart beat in his ears.

"Deidara, do you know anything?" Konan asked, looking up at the blond man quietly. The blond man furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head carefully.

"No… I don't… Sorry guys, un." Deidara frowned, standing up. "I'll try my best to find some things out." he smiled sadly and left the basement quickly. Kakuzu watched Deidara and growled.

"He knows something. I'm sure of it."

* * *

"So, you didn't tell anyone… Did ya?" Hidan asked, watching Hitori and Jinya play soccer. Deidara smiled sadly as he saw Hitori trip Jinya and run off with the ball down the long stretch of backyard.

"No… I didn't, un."

"Good-"

"Kakuzu did ask. He's suspicious and doesn't want that boy near Hitori, un. I think he's all for Aito now." Deidara interrupted, looking at his nails casually. The Jashinist's eyes widened as he heard his husband's new opinion on his leader's kin.

"… What?"

"You heard me, yeah."

"… Oh fuck. Are you serious? Aito? Kakuzu hated him not months ago." Hidan laughed nervously, snapping his fingers in front of the man. Deidara looked up and gave Hidan a soft look of ill content.

"Yes, I am serious, Hidan, un. Oh Kakuzu did hate him, at least until you stopped telling him things. Until you stopped telling _all _of us anything. I'm the only one that knows and it sucks I can't tell my friends, yeah." he frowned. "You're going crazy over this, Hidan. This isn't the you I know." to this, Hidan growled.

"Listen, Deidara. This has to happen! Hitori was born for this purpose alone!" he hissed quietly. "You will tell no one! _Especially _Kakuzu. If you tell, neither Jashin or myself will fucking touch the Sasori subject!" he finished, watching Deidara with clear insanity. The blond's eyes widened as Hidan posed the threat of never seeing his partner again. When he found his voice, he sharply said:

"How could you… Hidan… Why would you threaten that, yeah? What if someone did that to Kakuzu?" he asked, tears falling from the corners of his eyes. Hidan frowned and looked at the window slightly.

"I don't give a fuck."

"W-what?"

"I don't give a fuck, Deidara. I gave Jashin what he wants! Fucking all along, this whole thing has been one big lie! Kakuzu used me for money, I used him for Jashin! If he loves me now, it's a little too late, don't you think?" he asked, tears threatening to spill as well. Deidara gaped and raised his hand, striking Hidan sharply.

"Shut the fuck up, yeah! Can you even remember yourself, Hidan! You went through so much and to say you don't love Kakuzu is absolute bullshit, hmm!" he shrieked. Hidan covered the burning red hand print on his left cheek and watched, quite stunned. He opened his mouth to speak, when the back door slammed open, a dirt covered Hitori running into the room, Jinya not far behind.

"Dad I forgot to tell you something!" she burst out, stopping when she saw the red mark that could only describe a fight. Jinya frowned and watched carefully. Hidan looked at his daughter carefully, his expression blank.

"What, Hitori?" he asked. The brunette blinked and backed up slightly as Deidara looked at her as well.

"Umm…. I met your mom, erm, my granny." she said softly. Hidan choked and looked at Jinya, then back to his daughter.

"What! You fucking went to Yugakure didn't you! That's where you fucking did your mission! Great news, great fucking news! What did she say to you!" he shrieked, sounding identical to how Deidara had sounded not minutes before. Hitori groaned as her father grabbed the collar of her shirt, pulling her close so two sets of pink eyes could meet.

"It's none of your business! She said she wants you back there to talk! I didn't do anything! Just finding the answers you never told! Not me, dad, or anyone!" she screamed back. Deidara glared and looked at Jinya. "Get the fuck out of here, yeah." he hissed and grabbed the boy's arm, dragging him out of the room quickly. Hidan watched his daughter, shocked to see her finally shout back.

"What did she say, Hitori. Tell me right fucking now." even Hitori knew that was not a question.

"Nothing!" she retorted. "I found out by myself! You are planning something and I don't want anything to do with it!" she yelled as Kakuzu burst into the room.

"…. Y-you don't?" he whispered as his husband tore the two apart.

"Hidan, I said let go!" he growled. "Konan is telling Jinya to leave. Hitori, go find Aito." the stitched man said quickly. The albino's eyes lit up as he began to pull against his lover's strong grip.

"What the fuck! I thought we were against him, Kakuzu!" he growled lowly. Kakuzu shook his head and pulled Kakuzu towards their room.

"Well, you haven't been in on things lately, Hidan. Mental or Physical." he regarded carefully. Hidan, to this, grunted.

"… I don't want to talk about shit, not now. Not ever, Kakuzu."

"Ha ha, too bad. You've been hiding shit since you got here how many years ago? Oh I don't even care. We're married, it is my business. Now come on." he frowned and picked his pace up. Hidan felt the back of his mind spark a headache as he was dragged.

'_I hate my life sometimes._'

* * *

"Did you actually want to talk?" Hidan coughed as Kakuzu nibbled gingerly at his neck. Kakuzu stopped his actions and sighed.

"More than talk. You're just different." the older of the two muttered. "I want to know what's going on, Hidan. I just… I want to know." this being said, Hidan's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

'_If I tell him, he'll most likely hate me… No way will he let Hitori be taken away to a whole other world. If not, he'll hate me for not telling and hate me more when Jashin takes her anyway… What am I gonna do?_' Hidan thought carefully as cool hands drew circular patterns onto his sides. "Different? I guess I've been kinda busy. In any case I can't tell you just yet. You'll know soon, I promise." the Jashinist muttered and began to leave feather light kisses along the bigger man's neck. Kakuzu frowned and pushed the Jashinist away from his neck so he was perched sitting near the man's knees.

"Now or never. Hidan, what is wrong with you now? Even since that kid brought Hitori home in the rain, you've changed…" to this, Hidan pouted and looked away.

"I'm sorry."

"Did you just say sorry?" Kakuzu asked, his tone dropping to nothing more than a whisper. Hidan glared, his eyes shifting to look at his husband slightly. "What are you sorry for?" he asked then.

"… This." he furrowed his eyebrows and removed himself from the bigger man's lap. "If you wanna be on Aito's side, it will be without me. As long as we're fighting over this shit, nothing will be normal until Hitori picks. Before you say it's not that important, think again. It is, to me. If things don't go fucking right, I'm fucked, you're fucked, we're both _fucked_." Hidan explained. "I'm going to go see my mom. She wants to talk to me… I'll be back in a few weeks." he explained, his face giving off emotions of hurt, anger, and all over sadness. Kakuzu frowned and watched the albino pack a suitcase quickly, tossing in clothes haphazardly.

"… What are you talking about…" he trailed off, before a light went off in his mind. "Hidan…"

"I gotta go. I said I'll be back."

"Hidan."

"We can talk after. I'll be back, I swear."

"Hidan!" this got the shorter man's attention.

"What! What could you possibly want now?" he asked, closing the suitcase with a click.

"This better not be about your goddamn religion." as he spoke, Hidan ceased all motion. Kakuzu waited for an answer, but as he did not receive one, he stood up quickly. "It is."

"I gotta go." he stuttered and flew out of the room so fast one would think his feet were on fire. Kakuzu glared at the spot where his husband was not seconds ago. He clenched his fists and felt anger seep into the clefts of his heart. But such is life.

* * *

I know it's short, but I wanna get it out of the way so I can write the last chapter. :) Exams are finally over, so hopefully this term in school will give me more time to chill out and write some stories. Hahaha, R&R if you wanna, because it totally makes my day. 3 Thanks for reading, people, haha.


End file.
